


Paint The City Red With Me Baby

by Antimatics



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Arguing, Avenger!Peter, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Depression, Extra Spidey powers, Gore, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Mexican Food, Murder, Not-so-heroic Spiderman, OOC, Other languages using google translate that will offend all native speakers of said language, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Piercings, Rebellious teenager, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Sex Jokes, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warnings, Verbal Abuse, Violence, sort of character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimatics/pseuds/Antimatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson is having a rough time being alone with his thoughts. Spidey seems to like him well enough. So Wade decides to help Spidey loosen up a bit... by showing him the dark side. </p><p>Not a redemption story. Quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me any of the mistakes I make or anything you'd like to be apart of the story (Especially kinks to add to my collection, or fun ways for people to die in the story).

            Wade Wilson wasn’t likable. He knew that, and he would even say he flaunted it. If people couldn’t stand the sight or sound of him then they’d just have to put up with the memory of him burned into their skulls.

            Wade Wilson wasn’t a hero either, he didn’t want to be one. There were too many rules and he wouldn’t get to kill anybody if he was one. Killing people was fun.

            Wade Wilson wasn’t sane. Aside from his blatant disregard for human life, he also heard voices. Yellow and White, the boxes. They were just delightful. Honestly.

            Wade Wilson was a mercenary who would really rather be called Deadpool than Wade because he wasn’t really Wade anymore. Not completely. Not to mention Deadpool was a badass name. Don’t you wish you’d thought of it first?

            He lived in a shitty apartment all alone. He used to live with Blind Al but the boxes insisted that they were a burden to her and that it would really just be better if he left. He couldn’t help but agree. He could’ve lived in a better apartment, he had the money, but his ugly mug wasn’t accepted in nice parts of town, and neither was a guy who refused to take off his suspicious mask.

            {Hey loser, quit it with the monologue they want to read a real story!}

            [Yeah when does that hot piece of ass Spidey come into the picture? He’s a lot more pleasant to look at then whatever that thing is you call a face.]

            “That’s horrible you two, I’m ashamed of your manners. I expect you to introduce yourself to our lovely readers, not insult the author’s writing.”

            {There’s a lot to insult… but I’m White…}

            [I’m Yellow, the brains of the operation.]

            {You don’t have a brain}

            [Well neither do you, asshat…]

            “And I’m your friendly neighborhood Deadpool. Today brings us such pleasures as wiping blood and brain matter from the walls and ceiling again, then stalking whatever Avengers appear on the streets this fine afternoon.”

*

            The stain would definitely never come out of the wall, that much was certain. He’d tried, and that’s what mattered. He just hadn’t tried particularly hard. Deadpool’s time was better spent stalking (No not stalking just conveniently being nearby) the Avengers and bothering (Chatting with) them.

            The fearless and _attractive_ Captain America and the terrifying Black Widow were helping some cops with what looked like a hostage situation. Some greasy guy had a gun to the temple of some damsel in distress and a backpack full of what was most likely cash at his feet. They were probably trying to reason with him, get a good shot that would take him down without risking the girl’s life. But Deadpool didn’t get to hang out with Captain America if he was busy, so without a second thought, Wade fired a bullet into the back of the gross guy’s skull from the rooftop he had perched on to watch them.

            The guy dropped immediately, and the girl was safe and darted down the alley before anyone could catch her. Basically, Deadpool was a badass savior of all that was good.

            He climbed down from the roof, “Was that badass or what?” He grinned at the heroes.

            “What the hell was that?”

            Maybe not.

            Captain America spotted Deadpool ad stormed over to him, “We were trying to bring _both_ of them into custody. You let her escape and killed a man!”

            “Oops? Um, accidents happen… sorry Mr. America sir.” Deadpool slowly backed away. He’d definitely fucked himself this time, and not in the fun way.

Captain America grabbed his arm before he could escape though, “Just listen alright? You need to stop gunning people down in the streets, otherwise we’re going to need to stop you, and you won’t like that.”

Deadpool leaned uncomfortably close to the other man’s face, “Who says I won’t like it? I can take a beating, in fact I’d really quite enjoy one if you get what I’m saying.”

The superhero shoved the mercenary away from him, turning back to the crime scene, “Just stop interfering and causing trouble alright?” Captain America didn’t wait for an answer though, and walked away, leaving Wade standing alone on the sidewalk.

{That went well.}

[Look how good of a friend Captain America is! He pulled us away from the danger!] Yellow exclaimed excitedly.

{No you dumbass, _we’re_ the danger.}

[You can’t prove that…]

Deadpool scoffed, turning to walk away from the crime scene slowly, “We just killed someone Yellow. That doesn’t seem to be the good-guy way of life. Cap probably hates us.”

{He definitely hates us.}

[What’s not to hate?]

“Uh… we can make really good pancakes?” Wade offered, staring at the pavement as he went.

{Too bad nobody wants to eat anything you’ve been near. You’re disgusting}

“You’re not wrong.” He shrugged, too bad he didn’t have a job to take care of. Then he could make himself useful instead of watching the Golden Girls and eating Mexican food in his apartment all week.

“Saw what happened back there. Thanks for helping.” A voice said in front of him.

Wade didn’t bother looking up, nobody other than the boxes spoke to him without him speaking first, so that vice was probably addressed to someone else.

Though he _did_ look up when he bumped into someone, “Ah sorry I- Spidey! What’re you doing here?”

Spiderman probably rolled his eyes under his mask, “I’ve only been trying to talk to you for five minutes. Sorry Captain America was so hard on you, he’s just stressed about that girl who ran off. She’s been holding up corner stores and stuff for months without being caught.”

Deadpool face-palmed, “I’m so stupid.”

{You can say that again.}

“Don’t give me that attitude, I didn’t ask for your input.”

[You ruined everything for Captain America. Nice going dumbass, no wonder you have to friends.]

{No kidding, you’re just a burden to everyone you meet. You should kill yourself}

[Save everyone the trouble of being around you.]

{Too bad it never works, you can’t even clean up properly afterwards you’re so stupid.}

            “Shut up!” Deadpool growled, “I know alright? But we’re still healing from last night.”

            [All the more reason to paint the walls red now rather than later]

            {Give your poor cells a break for once}

            Wade made a noise that could only be called a whimper, about to reply when a hand timidly rested on his shoulder, “Uh, Deadpool? You alright? I was trying to tell you that you did a good job considering the situation. That guy you shot was a killer, worked with the girl and turned on her as soon as the cops arrived.”

            Deadpool looked up at Spiderman, eyes wide behind his mask, “Right… always glad to help out the heroes. You know me, it’d be wrong to ignore such stunning superheroes in their time of need.”

            Spiderman laughed. He actually _laughed_ at one of Wade’s jokes. What was the world coming to? “Thanks though, really. Nobody expected any help besides the Avengers, and that’s just because we’re obligated to.”

            “Well with an ass like yours why wouldn’t I hang around? I can’t get that kind of view from my apartment.” That wasn’t as smooth as it was in his head, Wade would admit.

            {I’m surprised the Avengers haven’t filed a restraining order against you honestly.}

            Spiderman awkwardly rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, blushing under his mask but Deadpool couldn’t see and mainly interpreted it as discomfort. “It’s too bad you never joined the Avengers. Nobody in the tower is as laid back as you. I mean, Tony makes plenty of jokes, but he still takes everything way too seriously when it comes to fighting and stuff. Thor is only calm about it because he’s literally a god.  You’re actually… cool I guess.”

            Deadpool held up a hand, “Wait no. Did motherfucking _Spiderman_ just call me cool? And _funny_? If you think that doesn’t arouse me even more than unicorn furry porn then you are sorely mistaken.” His brain was short-circuiting, he was sure of it. There was no way his fucking idol just said that.

            [Is Spidey even crazier than us?]

            “Good question Yellow, say Spidey,” He turned towards the other man, who stood awkwardly about two feet from them, “is there some chance you lost your mind and/or conscious at some point between last time we met and now? ‘Cause I could’ve sworn you _complimented me._ Me. The guy who can only make sex jokes and kill stuff.”

            Spiderman looked around as if Deadpool was talking to someone else, “Uh, yeah? I’m pretty sure I’m both sane and did compliment you. What can I say? I’m not around humorous people as often as you’d think.”

            Wade couldn’t believe his luck, “So uh… since that drama is over… do you wanna get something to eat?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a rebellious teenager, Tony and Steve are concerned parents.

Spiderman couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. He was sitting across from Wade fucking Wilson in some hole-in-the wall Mexican restaurant that had been built from an old public restroom facility (The walls were lined with the original tile apparently) and loving every second of it. The food was surprisingly amazing and the company even more so.

            Peter wouldn’t deny that he found the man known as Deadpool attractive. Sure, he’d never actually seen the man, but he was hilarious. He somehow made the worst situations hilarious and the best situations sexual and morbid simultaneously. Not to mention his body, six foot two of what was basically just muscles and wit. Peter himself wasn’t in bad shape at all, but he was more of a gymnast-type build than the raw strength that Deadpool’s physique displayed.

            He’d heard horror stories of Wade’s unmasked appearance, as it was the root of plenty of Stark’s jokes, but how bad could it be? Sure, Deadpool covered his unmasked mouth with one of his hands while he ate so that Spiderman couldn’t see any of his skin, but that was probably just Wade blowing his appearance out of proportion. Regardless, it could be said that Peter Parker had a bit of a crush. Not that he’d ever admit it.

            “No White I’m not going to ask him _that._ Yes I’m sure! Most people would definitely find that question invasive and awkward… If I repeat anything that just came out of your mouth he’ll definitely leave. Yes, I’m aware you don’t have a mouth, thank you.” Deadpool’s conversation with (Presumably) himself brought Peter out of his musing. The mercenary was gesturing wildly with the chimichanga in his hand as he argued. Honestly? It was kind of adorable, seeing a man that could kill everyone in the room without breaking a sweat acting so childish. 

            Peter leaned across the table and gently grabbed Wade’s wrist before he could launch his food across the restaurant, “I hate to interrupt, but I think the table behind us would rather not be the victim of assault with a deadly food if they can help it. What did – White, right? – What did  White wanna ask me?”

            Wade turned his head away from Peter slightly to stare at the wall, probably thinking of something he could ask that wouldn’t make him run off, “Uh… how old are you? Yeah that’s a good question – not one you have to answer! Just uh… that’s definitely what White wanted to know, not the size of your… uh… I’ll shut up now.”

            Peter blushed, his exposed neck flushing pink slightly, “Right… in a month or so I’ll be eighteen. _Then_ you can ask whatever question White really asked.”

            “Oh fuck. I’ve been staring at a _minor’s_ ass all this time? What’s wrong with me?” Wade paused, making a weird noise, “No Yellow, that wasn’t an open question, do you mind?”

            Peter laughed awkwardly, “Its fine Wade… since when did pesky laws stop you anyways? Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

            Wade (probably) looked horrified under his mask, “Not this law! There’s no way I’d hurt a kid! Okay there was that one time in Chicago but I only un-alived him. I wouldn’t _do anything_ to a minor. I fucked up, I-“

            “Wade! Calm down alright? You never hurt me! I’m perfectly fine. Anyways, I’m not a kid. Soon enough I’ll be a legal, consenting adult who can make their own choices. Okay?” Peter spoke slowly, trying not to worry Deadpool any more than he already had.

            He took a deep breath, looking up at Spiderman nervously, “Yeah you’re right. I’m just overreacting right? But it’s probably creepy when I hit on you, I’m like twice your age and not much of a looker if you know what I mean. So I’ll stop.”

            “You don’t have to stop…” Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, blush returning full force, “That is to say… flirting is something you do with everyone. You don’t have to treat me differently… besides, uh, it is nice to be appreciated.” Peter ducked his head and mumbled the last bit awkwardly, taking a bite of his food to avoid talking before he could embarrass himself further.

            Deadpool’s everyday attitude returned full force and he straightened up in his seat, “Yes Yellow I believe that _did_ just happen. So our little Spidey likes it when we compliment his assets does he?”

*

            Lunch was… eventful. The rest of their time together had basically just been jokes at Spiderman’s expense and innuendo. So Peter felt he could safely say that Deadpool had been reassured that he wasn’t some sort of sexual predator.

            When Spiderman returned to Stark Tower he was grinning from ear to ear beneath his mask. He hadn’t had that much fun in months, what with his superhero-ing, work, and school. It was nice to just hang out with a friend for once. A friend. Was that what Peter considered the mercenary?

            He supposed so, even if they had never really hung around each other before today (Well, besides that one time Deadpool tried to follow him to school) and they’d never seen each other’s real faces. Peter didn’t have many friends, and none he didn’t have to worry about endangering with his… extracurricular activities. So yeah… he was friends with Deadpool.

            When the elevator doors opened he was swept up in a massive bear hug, “Man Spider! You have arrived safely, yes?”

            Peter choked as his lungs were crushed, “Yeah, I’m fine Thor. It’s good to see you.”

            Tony Stark stepped around the Norse god, a scowl on his face, “You’re late. Where were you? You were supposed to be home by three. It’s four thirty!”

            Officially a member of the Avengers, Peter now lived in Stark Tower. After discovering his identity and especially his age, Tony had taken him in as if Peter were his son. Steve had done basically the same, and both men fussed over him to an extreme. But the one time Peter had joked about Steve and Tony acting like a married couple they had both flushed and tried their damnedest to prove their dislike of each other. Now they took turns berating him, rather than save time and yell at him together.

            Peter pulled off his mask and shrugged noncommittally, “I was just… out, swinging around the city you know? Saving people, beating up bad guys, the family business?”

            Tony crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, “Oh really? Is that why ‘Hashtag Spideypool’ is trending on Twitter right now? Apparently you were seen in some shitty diner hanging around with an _enemy._ Deadpool no less! I don’t want you around that freak.”

            It was Peter’s turn to cross his arms, “There’s nothing wrong with Wade! He’s a perfectly nice guy! Is this about what the press will think or something?”

            Steve approached them, smiling softly, “I think what Tony’s trying to say is that we were worried about you, and Deadpool isn’t a very safe… or sane guy to be spending time with. You know that.”

            Peter bristled, “You don’t have any right to tell me who I can be friends with. I like Wade, and he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me. You aren’t my parents alright? Just leave me alone.” He moved past their small gathering and headed off in the direction of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled with the response I've gotten so far, and it's only been one day since I uploaded the first chapter. Disclaimer: I won't be uploading on a set schedule as far as I know, but I'm posting a new chapter so soon because I'm excited about the story. Leave me some comments you sexy beasts


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidery goes through Spider-puberty... actually he just faints.

            Part of Wade was convinced that Spiderman hated him. The other part was convinced they were now best friends or something. That is to say, White thought Spiderman hated them, and Yellow remained optimistic.

            {He probably only hung out with us out of pity} White informed him.

            [Aw no way! Spidey laughed at our jokes though!] Yellow whined.

            Wade rubbed his temple, collapsing into the grimy armchair that served as the only seating in his entire apartment, flicking on the television to try and find the Golden Girls marathon that was supposed to be on tonight. “I think we need to stop overthinking it. Its arguments like this that make me want to kill myself.”

            {Excellent idea!}

            [Well? We’re waiting. Put the gun in your mouth hotshot.]

            He glanced at the gun strapped to his thigh, fingers tracing it gently. “Not tonight guys.” He said softly, holding the weapon delicately in his hands, “We uh… we wouldn’t want to miss our show right?”

            [Scaredy-cat]

            {Useless, you can’t even do the world _that_ service.}

            *

            Peter Parker sat on his bed, mask in his hands. Who did they think they were, trying to tell him that Wade wasn’t good for him? He wouldn’t let them keep him away from Deadpool, if only for the sake or rebelling against Steve and Tony’s attempt at controlling him.

            His gums hurt. They had been for a while now, right above his canines. There was no way he had a cavity or anything right? He had super-healing, there was no way he’d have to go to the dentist or something. They had started hurting for a week or so, right around the time he’d started having trouble sleeping at night. He’d been restless lately, waking up at every small noise in the darkness.

            Just as he was about to lay down he felt his entire body tense up and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. When the door opened, Peter jumped and found himself looking down at Clint from where he was perched on the ceiling.

            Clint looked up at him, nonplussed, “Just wanted to ask if you wanted dinner… did I scare you or something?”

            Peter dropped back down, landing on his feet and blushing slightly (he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately), “Sorry Clint I uh, didn’t expect you I guess. It’s not dinner time already is it?”

            The assassin nodded slowly at him, “Yeah you’ve been in here for like two hours. Are you sure you’re okay?”

            How had he lost track of time like that? He’d only just sat on his bed he’d thought. He smiled reassuringly at Clint, “Yeah I’m fine. Food sounds great.” He followed the other man out into the kitchen where the rest of the Avengers gathered around a small mountain of takeout boxes. Peter pointedly ignored Steve and Tony and sat between Natasha and Sam.

            Steve sat across from him, trying to talk some sense into Peter it seemed, “C’mon Peter, you know that Deadpool is a bad influence, right?”

            Peter ignored him, eating his chow mein.

            Sam tilted his head at Steve, “What’s wrong with this Deadpool guy? Who do I need to beat up on behalf of our little Peter?”

            “He’s a mercenary and he’s insane. He talks to himself. Not to mention his unhealthy obsession with Spiderman’s… _appearance._ ” Steve’s expression darkened.

            With a sigh, Peter stood up and left the room, leaving his half-finished food behind and taking the elevator up to the roof. He’d changed back into his civilian clothes at some point in his memory gap apparently, and he pulled the sweatshirt tighter around his shoulders against the cold. He felt uneasy, out here in the open, like he had to be prepared to defend himself or something equally ridiculous. Who was going to attack an Avenger on the roof of their own tower? He was just being paranoid.

            But seriously, Peter felt off. He was between not being able to keep still and keeping unnaturally still. He could hear the heartbeats of everyone downstairs and feel the vibrations from their movements all the way to where he stood. A throbbing pain started at the base of his skull, and a wave of nausea overcame Peter before he passed out, curling in on his body before he hit the floor.

            *

            Peter was found about twenty minutes later by Natasha, who had gone to check on the teen. She fireman-carried him down to the others who immediately crowded around them and tried to check Peter for injuries.

            Natasha waved them off, “He’s fine, I checked. No injuries, no puncture wounds from any type of needle, and no evidence of any other foul play. I think our friendly neighborhood Spiderman fainted.” She carried him to his room and laid him gently in bed, tucking his blankets around him before turning to the Avengers crowded in his doorway, “You can check his vitals now yourself Bruce. Make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

            *

            Peter woke up about the next morning at around eleven AM, the flashing time on his alarm clock made him try and get out of bed because he was _really_ late to school, dammit. A firm hand on his chest pushed him back down though and Brice’s face appeared in his field of vision.

            “Lay back down Peter, you aren’t going anywhere for the time being. Nat found you unconscious on the roof last night. Do you remember anything?”

            Peter groaned as pain shot through his skull, laying back down, “I guess I felt kind of paranoid? I don’t know, but my sixth sense was freaking out or something.”

            The scientist’s eyebrows furrowed and he drew his lips together in a tight line, “I’m not certain what that means but it probably isn’t good. You seem to be healthy enough, but we took a sample of your blood and it looks like your mutated cells might be multiplying faster than normal. It’s hard to tell though, because we never really kept track of it before. So you’ll need to tell us if anything else seems off, alright? We wouldn’t want you trying to tough it out and ending up hurt.” The unspoken ‘or worse’ hung in the air between them, Bruce’s smile a little too fake. The team must be more worried than they were letting on.

            Peter gave Bruce a thumbs up, smiling back at the older man, “Will do doc. Am I free to get out of bed now? Being a damsel in distress makes me hungry.”

            *

            Peter wasn’t allowed to leave the tower for the rest of the day. Which would’ve been frustrating enough as it was, but nobody left him alone either. He had one of his teammates by his side at all times, even when he went off to the restroom Jarvis had orders to track his vitals and make sure he didn’t try and escape.

            Jarvis also had orders to lock every door or window that could be used as an escape route for Spiderman, the only rooms he was allowed into for the time being were the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and his own room.

            “I feel like a prisoner in my own home. They can’t keep me here right? That has to be against the law or something. Tony isn’t even my legal guardian.” Peter groaned, sprawled upside-down on the couch, legs thrown over the back rest.

            Clint rolled his eyes, not looking up from his book. Which, now that Peter had a good look at it, was one of those crappy romance novels only sold in grocery stores or gas stations that pandered to sexually frustrated middle-aged housewives. “No matter how many times you ask that the answer will remain the same: We’re trying to make sure you don’t die all of a sudden, so we have to keep an eye on you.”

            Peter scoffed, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the sun streaming in through the windows, “Can I go take a shower or something then? I’m so bored. I’m not even allowed down in the lab.”

            “You’ve already taken two showers today. It’s only two thirty Pete.”

            This wasn’t fair. He had things to do, dammit. Peter would rather be bored out of his mind in class than bored out of his mind here. He wasn’t even allowed to patrol tonight, because ‘What if he fainted and got killed by a bad guy?’ Ridiculous. He was Spiderman! He wouldn’t let a pesky, possibly life-threatening, gene-malfunction get him down. It was just then that his body betrayed him… again.

All of his muscles tensed up at once, like they were locked in place. A chill ran down Peter’s spine and his vision blurred, a migraine pounding behind his eyes that hadn’t been there not ten seconds ago. Every individual vein burned beneath his skin, forcing a sharp cry from Peter’s lips.

Just as quickly as the pain started, it stopped. His muscles relaxed, and Peter actually fell off the couch, his reflexes too sluggish to save him from face-planting. Clint had rushed over to him and helped him to sit up, “What happened? Are you alright?”

The only noise that escaped him was a groan, he rested his head back against the couch, “Whatever’s happening to me really fucking sucks.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post today or at least not until I had a few extra chapters under my belt. But I couldn't resist! The more comments and kudos and things I get the faster the chapters will come. Stay steamy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart, much friendships, etc

            It turned out the ‘thing’ happening to Peter couldn’t be traced medically. None of the tests Tony and Bruce put him through had any results other than perfect health, well, for Spiderman that is. His cells were multiplying faster than the average human, but normal for him, and there weren’t any foreign substances lurking inside his body that could have caused any of the side effects he experienced.

So it seemed like all of this was in his head. Like some sort of phantom pain or something. He knew he couldn’t have just imagined it… right? That was something that would happen to a crazy person. Peter didn’t have any history of mental illness, nor did anyone in his family history as far as he could tell. Were his mutated genes turning on him? Had they somehow become incompatible with his body?

It was around three in the morning. He couldn’t sleep anymore. It’d been another three days not being allowed to leave the tower and he hadn’t slept for more than an hour of it. Peter felt way too tense, like at any moment something would leap from the darkness to kill him. His eyes felt dry, and his throat felt sore. He kicked his comforter away from him, feeling too constricted with it wrapped around his body. Was he dying? Wouldn’t that be ironic, after what happened to Gwen? Everything that made Spiderman Spiderman would end up killing him in the end. Her killer killed by the powers that killed her.

“Hiya Spidey!” A huge figure appeared at his bedside, waving eagerly at him.

Peter reacted without another thought, webs shooting from his wrist to entangle his assailant while he rushed to the wall furthest away and climbed up to the safety of the ceiling. Eyes wide, he realized that he recognized the struggling figure on the floor. It was Deadpool. He also realized that he was in nothing but his boxers, which wasn’t only embarrassing but compromised his identity. Before Deadpool could get up, he used a web to snatch his mask from his desk and quickly put it on.

“What the fuck Wade? How did you even get in?”

Wade grunted and pushed himself off the floor, clearing away most of the webs wrapped around his body, “You didn’t come out for patrol for a few days… wanted to make sure you weren’t dead or dying. Now I’m worried that _I’m_ the one dying, seriously why did you attack me like that that was- oh you’re naked. Cool.”

Peter blushed hotly and let himself drop back down to the floor, despite all of his instincts telling him to flee. He awkwardly tugged the abandoned comforter around his shoulders and stepped back against the far wall, “I wasn’t naked… but that’s not the point. How did you get in? Tony will throw you off the tower if he finds you in here.”

Deadpool gave him a dismissive wave, “I got in using my mad skills, obviously. That’s not the point though, are you possibly dead and/or dying? I’m asking for a friend.”

“I’m fine I’m just… sick I guess.” Peter answered, more than a little confused about the mercenary that was now sitting cross-legged on his mattress.

Wade scratched the back of his neck, looking around awkwardly, “Oh, sorry to wake you up then – wait! You have super-epic healing abilities like me! I mean, not nearly as epic, but that’s beside the point. I thought you couldn’t get sick. Is it something horrible like my cancer that can’t heal properly? Wait! You don’t have cancer do you? Omg Spidey do you have cancer? You’re so young!” Deadpool quickly worked himself up in a frenzy of panic, rambling on about how ‘Spiderman was too young to die.’ And how he’d ‘never get the chance to have a Sex on the Beach’ (The drink or the actual act) and just generally freaking out for no reason.

“Wade! Wade, I’m fine! I don’t have cancer and I’m not going to die any time soon.” _Probably_ , he added in his head. He slowly approached the other man and sat on the edge of the bed furthest from him, “You don’t need to be so worried. Besides, when did the idea of someone else’s death bother you so much?”

“Since I realized that it might be _you_ who died.” Wade muttered to himself, probably not realizing Peter could hear him, “I uh, I just wanted to make sure I got to see that fantastic ass before it went underground! Wow that sounded dirty than I intended… or did it?”

Peter rolled his eyes, turning on the lamp beside his bed so that Wade could see better. He was too distracted to realize that he could see fine in the dim light before the lights were turned on, which had never happened to him before. But he was too concerned with Wade to notice, “Well I’m okay, I probably just won’t be on patrol for a few more days until I get myself sorted out. How did you get past Jarvis?”

“Jarvis? The guy Tony’s always talking to while he fights? Why would I have to get past him?”

Jarvis spoke up just then, amusement clear in his voice, “Hello Mr. Wilson, It is a pleasure to meet you. You were able to access the building because I assumed you were a companion of Spiderman’s. Was I incorrect in assuming this?”

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, “Yeah I guess that’s fine Jarvis, but a little warning would be nice next time.”

“Apologies sir, you weren’t asleep so I assumed company would be a welcome distraction.”

“Yeah, it’s fine Jarvis.” Peter sighed, looking towards Wade, who was staring at the ceiling as if it had personally offended him, “You alright Wade?”

“Disembodied voices aren’t my favorite thing in the world.” Deadpool shrugged, trying to downplay his surprise, “Say, why do you call me Wade anyways? Everyone knows my name, but they usually call me Deadpool anyways.”

The teenager shrugged awkwardly, staring at his hands, “Wade’s a nice name, not that Deadpool isn’t or anything, but Wade sounds more… familiar I guess? I can stop if you want me to.”

Deadpool tilted his head at Peter, “Okay two things. One: Why the fuck would you want to be familiar with someone like me? And two: You can call me Wade, but only if I get a real name to call you, too.” Wade assumed Spiderman would realize that he couldn’t trust Wade with his identity and back off. He was wrong.

Spiderman huffed, “I consider us friends Wade, that’s why I consider myself familiar with you. Everyone knows your name though, like you said, so why should I tell you my super-secret identity?” He was teasing Deadpool at this point, but it didn’t seem like the older man noticed that.

Wade looked down at the mattress, “You’re right Spidey, I shouldn’t have asked – wait. Did he just say we’re his friend? No I don’t think we’re hallucinating again. Spiderman is our friend? This is way too cool oh my god.” Deadpool squealed like a little girl and did some weird kind of dance, “Wait. Are you lying to us? ‘Cause if you’re just trying to get us to leave we can.” Wade made to get up off the bed.

Peter grabbed the other man’s arm, pulling him back down, “Of course I’m not lying! I genuinely enjoy hanging out with you.”

*

{He probably only likes you for your money.}

[Or the fact that in battle you can be used as a human shield because you heal.]

{You don’t deserve a friend like Spiderman, you’re a monster.}

Wade groaned, the boxes were probably right. Spidey was way too heroic and awesome to actually want to be his friend. Especially not just for Wade’s charming personality. Having anyone even pretend to be his friend sounded great though, even if it cost him his money or his life. He’d take it. Wade smiled at the teenager beside him, “Well that’s understandable Spidey, I mean, why wouldn’t you want to be friends with the Amazing Deadpool? I’m quite the catch I’ll have you know.”

Peter laughed quietly, “Of course. Now, you made a perfectly fair point about our names. I haven’t properly introduced myself to you have I?” The superhero stuck out his hand for Deadpool to shake, “My name’s Peter.”

[Did that just happen?]

{I think I need my hearing checked.}

Wade stared at the hand like it would bite him before slowly reaching out to shake it, “W-wade Wilson. Why are you doing this?”

“Friends are supposed to know stuff about each other right?”

And if the revelation of Peter’s first name hadn’t been crazy enough, Wade Wilson found Peter and himself sprawled across his bed for the rest of the night, talking about stupid things that didn’t really matter. It was the most fun he’d had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one day? I'm losing my mind and setting your expectations for my posting schedule way too high. But please comment more, I'm lonely. Or email me or something (antimatics@gmail.com) or scream my name from the rooftops. You're all very lovely little shits, very sexy, very hot babes. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool helps some children. Peter gets a booboo

Peter’s favorite color was red. It wasn’t really an important fact but it stuck with Deadpool. He hadn’t expected to get along with the superhero as well as he had, despite his comments about the mutant’s appearance. They had had fun. A lot of fun actually, Peter kept having to attempt to smother him with a pillow when they laughed so they wouldn’t wake up any of the Avengers. Wade officially didn’t care what Peter’s motives towards him were, not really anyways, it was just so _nice_ to be able to relax and enjoy himself for once. Even the boxes had been nice about it.

{Don’t get used to it.}

[Yeah we really can’t wait for you to fuck things up again. Lights out for us when Spidey breaks your heart]

Deadpool did a better job than he usually did of ignoring the boxes today. He was in such high spirits, he didn’t even feel guilty about the guy he had accidentally un-alived without meaning to on the job he just finished. There had been two targets, but bombs were much more exciting that a regular old gun and the third guy had been a little too close. Oh well, casualties were part of the job. He loved his job.

Sure, you might argue that murder was wrong, but how could something so wrong be so fun? Well. That’s what Wade had said about a lot of things before, and he _still_ had that phantom ache in his ass from that time at the circus.

There was no more work for him today unfortunately, and he’d watched enough Golden Girls to last anyone a lifetime. So there was only one thing left to do.

*

“Please don’t hurt us! W-we didn’t mean it. We swear!” The two boys – maybe ninth or tenth grade? – Blubbered, unshed tears in their eyes as they stared down the barrels of the guns in each of their faces. It was ridiculously easy to scare kids. It was hilarious.

Wade clicked the safety off of each weapon, grinning like a maniac, “Tell little Billy here you’re sorry for stealing his lunch money.”

“A-actually they stole my h-homework and my n-name’s Michael.” The skinny little ginger behind him stuttered, cringing when Deadpool looked back at him.

The mercenary groaned, “Who cares? Just apologize to the fucking kid and don’t bully him – or anyone – every again alright? Little assholes like you two are what makes life extra dismal.”

The kids – {Oh look one of the little bastards wet themselves} – hurriedly shoved the sheaf of papers (Probably Billie’s homework) into his hands and nodded up at him, “We- we won’t do anything anymore s-sir. We’re sorry.” One of the gasped, a tear spilling down his flushed, fat cheek.

Wade grinned and patted the bully on the head, “Good thinking. Toodles!” He pressed the papers into Billie’s [Michael’s] hands and walked out of the alley, satisfied to see the bullies-no-longer bolt down the street as soon as they thought they were safe.

Wade sighed, “I’m such a good person that I offend even myself sometimes.”

[Not sure that’s how it works.]

*

Thankfully, Wade got to spend his entire night planning for his job the next day, so he didn’t have to be alone with his thoughts (And his thought’s _guests_ ) any more than necessary. He had an important hit on some important member of the mob who always had muscly guys in suits around him twenty-four-seven. Some rich guy with a grudge had paid Wade a hundred grand to take care of him, and Wade would be damned if this guy didn’t get all the TLC he could ask for.

The job would be a nice, even yellow on the green-being-super-easy and red-being-super-hard scale. The building where the target would be hit had some fancy security measures, not to mention Wade would have to kill at least twelve guys to get to his main target, maybe thirteen if he was lucky. And if he was extra lucky, he wouldn’t even have to risk his life this time. The boxes weren’t sure if that part was lucky or not.

And when Wade went to bed that night, for the first time in a long time, he didn’t think about all the bad he’d been through. He thought of Peter, and how nice it was to have a friend again.

*

Peter spent the day after his nocturnal adventure with Wade in the lab. Usually, if he was in the lab, he was tinkering with one of his projects or helping Tony with one of his projects. Not today.

Today Peter found himself strapped to a gurney, making some hellish sound halfway between a sob and a scream. Everything hurt, his eyes, his skin, his _mouth_. Blood stained his teeth and lips, making him appear like some crazed, feral creature. He couldn’t close his eyes, they burned so badly. They were bloodshot, pupils blown wider than should be possible, nearly covering his entire iris.

Thor was the one who had carried him down here when the god had found him curled into the corner of his bedroom, wailing and clawing at his throat and skull. Thor had scooped Peter up bridal style and ran as fast as he could down to Tony’s lab, where he and Bruce had been tweaking something on one of the suits. As soon as they had seen Peter they had literally dropped anything to help Thor with him, placing him on the gurney they had had for emergencies and having to forcibly strap his limbs to the metal railings on either side of the bed.

Once they had pulled Peter’s arms away from his face they couldn’t help but be horrified, Peter’s eyes looked like something out of a B horror film and his bloody mouth made him look like a sort of grotesque vampire. There was too much blood in his mouth to be able to see where it came from, but their attention was diverted away from Peter’s face momentarily when they saw the state of his neck and wrists.

The veins in Peter’s throat were deep blue and bulged outward towards them. The pale skin was streaked red where he had dug his nails into the soft flesh, small droplets of blood welled along the scrapes where Peter had scratched particularly hard. His forearms were similar, veins standing out against white skin and blood-covered scratches.

Bruce’s eyes rounded and he looked up at Thor, “You found him like this? What the hell happened? Why hasn’t he healed yet?” The scientist snapped himself out of his short bout of panic and turned to Tony, “Try and get the blood in his mouth to lessen a bit so we can figure out where it’s coming from and stop it. He probably bit his tongue or something. I’ll try and reduce the swelling around his throat and wrists so that I can safely take a sample of his blood without him bleeding out.”

Tony took a shaky breath, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair, “Y-yeah. You’ll be alright buddy, hang in there okay?”

Peter wasn’t coherent enough to respond.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this story. I've literally spent like the whole day working on it. Leave me some comments you hot tamales.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Puberty?

Peter really had to stop waking up in his bed after one of the Avengers had carried him there. Waking up nearly every day after passing out from the amount of pain he’d had to experience was getting old quickly. When would he have another normal night’s sleep?

His whole body hurt. Blinking blurrily, Peter realized that there was a bandage over his eyes. And gauze in his mouth. And bandages around his throat and arms. What had happened to him? Last thing Peter could remember was going to change out of his pajamas after breakfast yesterday. A bolt of fear shot through him, and he tried to get out of bed only to realize that his arms and legs were restrained by heavy straps of leather.

“Relax Peter, you’re still healing.”

 The sound of someone else’s voice barely registered to Peter, only making him struggle harder and try to scream around the obstruction in his mouth. Where was he? Had he been captured? Why couldn’t he remember anything?

“Shhh… you’re alright. Here, I’ll take that out of your mouth, this might hurt a bit…” The gauze was slipped out of Peter’s mouth and a gentle hand petted his hair, “Thor found you in your room yesterday, in horrible condition. How are you feeling?”

Peter recognized the voice now, Tony. He sounded tired, but relieved, “I,” He cleared his throat, it was hard to speak. Like when he had had to wear a retainer when he was little or something. He tried again, “Everything aches. What happened to me? What happened to my eyes?”

“Well… we aren’t sure what happened to you. I’ll take off the bandage over your eyes, but they’ll probably be sensitive to the light. Jarvis? Can you dim the lights in here? Thanks.” The medical tape around his eyes was gently pried away and off can the bandage, which Peter hadn’t realized was so gooey from whatever ointment or salve they’d applied.

The cool air stung the skin around Peter’s eyes for some reason and when his eyelids flickered open he heard Tony make some sort of choking noise. “What? What’s wrong?” He croaked, trying to sit up. His eyes felt perfectly fine, minus the slight stinging sensation.

Tony cleared his throat and looked away from Peter’s eyes, “I’m going to go get Bruce alright? Wait here for a moment.” The other man quickly stood up and left the room, leaving Peter all alone with no way to move.

Peter tried not to struggle against his restraints but all of his instincts were screaming at him to escape, that there was no way to protect himself from danger if he couldn’t move. “J-Jarvis? Why’d Tony leave? What’s wrong with me?”

The AI didn’t answer for a few moments, “You appear to be in perfect health sir, I believe Mr. Stark was simply surprised by the appearance of your eyes. Your pupils are dilated slightly more than is considered common. You have nothing to worry about.”

Peter felt like he couldn’t breathe, “So I look like such a freak that _Tony Stark_ couldn’t bear to look at me?” Peter glanced around, trying to finding something to catch his reflection in, but all there was to look at was his distorted image in the metal that made up the railings on his medical bed. From what Peter could see, the area around his eyes was rubbed raw, giving him a sort of drug-addict aesthetic, he couldn’t make out his eyes well enough to be able to see what was wrong with them though, and he gave up, leaning back against the pillow under his head.

Bruce and Tony came back, talking quietly to each other as if Peter wouldn’t be able to hear them. Bruce looked worried, “I’m not sure if it _will_ go away Tony. The effects of radiation aren’t exactly predictable. And his teeth. You saw them last night, they aren’t like that today but who knows.”

Tony sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, “We’ll fix this. Peter deserves a normal life. He doesn’t deserve to be stared at everywhere he goes.”

The man in question glanced around awkwardly, “Uh guys? Anyone gonna tell me what’s wrong? I’m a little worried here.”

Bruce approached Peter’s bedside, smiling kindly, but his furrowed brows betraying his concern, “Do you feel stable enough to get up? It would be easier if you saw this yourself. It’s quite brilliant really.”

Tony’s lip curled, “I don’t think something like this can be considered _brilliant_ Banner.”

“Let him decide for himself.” Bruce released Peter from his restraints and allowed him to sit up, “Do you feel alright?”

“Uh, a little dizzy I guess. But I’m fine. Where’s Steve?” In truth Peter had a skull-splitting headache that made it hard to focus on much of anything, and his throat throbbed as if he’d swallowed sandpaper or rusty old nails.

“He had to be pulled away for a mission. He wishes he could’ve stayed.”

He was allowed to get out of bed but Tony kept a hand on his shoulder in case he needed help supporting himself. Peter stumbled into the small bathroom just off of the lab and looked anxiously at himself in the mirror. It felt like he was in a nightmare. He _looked_ like he was from someone else’s nightmares.

 Peter’s once brown eyes were gone, the pitch black of his pupils had swallowed any trace of color completely. The whites of his eyes were nearly gone as well, barely showing at the very corners of his eyes. Peter’s skin was a sickly sort of paper-white that made all of his veins appear a deep, navy blue. The blue contrasted harshly with the crimson scratches all around his eyes and cheeks. What really caught Peter’s attention (Aside from the fucking demon eyes) was his teeth. He wouldn’t have immediately looked at them if it wasn’t for the sharp pain that shot through his gums after the shock of his appearance.

Four pearly white _fangs_ protruded out over his usual set of teeth. One over each of his canines and each of his lower cuspids (The teeth below your canines basically). They weren’t your classic vampire-esque teeth either. They were more like a snake’s fangs if anything. They were significantly longer than the rest of his teeth and curved inwards towards the inside of his mouth. Accidentally touching the tip of one of them immediately split the skin of his fingertip and made a few droplets of blood to well up to the surface. So they were obviously sharp then it seemed.

            Peter shakily turned to Tony, “W-what happened to me?”

            Peter had only now noticed that Tony’s eyes were bloodshot from either crying or staying up all night, probably worried about him. He had done this. Peter had made everyone lose sleep and worry about his safety. The inventor bit his lip, “We aren’t sure. We think, right after you were bit by that spider, some of the genes that were passed into your cells didn’t activate all the way. Maybe the change was triggered by your getting older? As far as we can tell, none of these changes will endanger your health in anyway.”

 “So what you’re telling me is that I’m going through spider puberty?” Peter asked in disbelief, groaning tiredly and rubbing his temple, why couldn’t he just get a break?

Bruce smiled reassuringly, “It’s actually all quite fascinating really. I took a sample from your neck where a new gland just formed. That’s why it hurt so badly I’m assuming. It seems that, like many spiders, if you were to bite someone with those new teeth of yours, your venom could paralyze or even kill the victim.”

Tony snickered, “So don’t go giving people hickeys alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment hot stuff! Like, comment, because you're all hot... don't leave hot comments. Or do. Actually, do that too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more cool powers... some kidnapping of Peter by Wade... Some hookers....

Along with a bite that could hospitalize someone (though thankfully Peter was immune), Spiderman was also in for a surprise that night when he tried to go to bed. The small amount of light given off by the electronics in his room and from around the door and curtains allowed Peter to see everything in the room much better than usual, even if most fine details were still just shapes. So he had fucking night vision too, like a fucking owl or something. He knew some spiders could see in the dark but- hold on. Some spiders could see heat signatures right? Did that mean…

“Jarvis? Can you have one of the team come in? I think Clint should still be awake, he usually is at this time of night.”

“Of course Mr. Parker.”

A few moments later Clint rushed in, and immediately Peter’s suspicions were confirmed. Clint’s body glowed red and yellow as if they were in Predator or some shit. “Are you alright Pete? What’s wrong?”

Peter sat up in his bed, “You’ll never believe what happened to my eyes. Turn the light on.” None of the team had seen him since his… event. Tony had wanted him to be allowed to rest and had promised the team they could see their youngest teammate tomorrow.

When the lights flickered on Clint let out a low whistle, “This is some Supernatural shit man. Cool! You look so badass.”

Peter snorted but grinned up at Clint, “I can see the dark… and when you came into the room I saw your heat signature. I’ll bet you’re totally jealous aren’t you.”

Their archer looked like a kid that had just been told their fish had died, “You know how useful that would be when shooting? No fair. But still so _cool._ ”

*

Deadpool’s job? It’d gone perfectly. As was to be expected, what with Wade being totally badass and everything. The merc walked down the street, heading home after picking up some Mexican food.

[Haven’t seen Spidey in a while.] Yellow observed.

{Actually, we haven’t seen _any_ heroes in a few days. Think more aliens attacked New York?}

Deadpool glanced around as if he expected the Hulk to casually climb up one of the buildings surrounding them, “Huh. You guys are right. Maybe we should stop by their tower! Everyone loves it when I visit!”

[Yeah!]

{I hate to break it to you but it’s three in the morning… call me crazy, but I’m pretty sure multiple people would shoot you on the spot if you showed up right now.}

*

 At an ‘acceptable’ time later that day, Deadpool showed up at the famous Stark Tower. He expected the receptionist to at least _slightly_ surprised at the appearance of a strange man in leather carrying a small armory’s-worth of ammunition but she just slowly chewed her gum with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

“Uh, hi? I’m Wade… here to see the Avengers I guess? Spiderman?” Deadpool chuckled awkwardly, glancing around at the tastefully decorated lobby.

{Are you asking her or telling her?}

The woman rolled her eyes, “You have to make appointments to meet with Mr. Stark and I was told to turn any Avenger-wannabees away at the door. They aren’t looking for any recruits.”

Deadpool threw up his hands in exasperation, “I’m not looking to be a hero! Don’t you recognize me? Deadpool? The Merc with a Mouth?”

She stared blankly at him, chewing her gum slowly.

[Bitch.]

“Ugh I know right? Look, can you just tell someone I’m here? They know me.”

The woman sighed obnoxiously and typed something into the touchscreen that made up a half of her desk. Not five minutes later Tony Stark himself was storming out of the elevator, pinting an accusing finger towards Wade, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

“Ironman! I came to see Spidey! Why else would I be here?”

[To see Captain America’s ass.]

{To steal weaponry}

[Or that one time you broke in just to steal food.]

“Okay I see your points. But this time I’m actually here to see Petey! Are you sure he didn’t die? ‘Cause I think he died and didn’t tell me. We haven’t seen him since we broke into his bedrook the other night.” Wade whined, trying his best to appear innocent and adorable enough to take to Peter.

Tony glared at Wade, crossing his arms, “You broke into _who’s_ room?” He hissed.

“Uh…” Deadpool backed up a bit, “Forget I said that.”

Tony looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch Deadpool’s teeth in but before either men could do anything a quiet, scratchy voice spoke up behind them from the door of the elevator, “Hey Wade.”

Peter sounded tired, but there was something else in his voice that Wade couldn’t place. He opted to ignore it, “Baby boy! Fancy seeing you here!”

“Jarvis told me you had come over and that Tony was going to kill you if he saw you, so I figure I’d try and save you from his wrath.” The younger boy was in his Spiderman costume like usual but he seemed different somehow. He carried himself differently. Peter walked towards the pair, “Do you want to go get some food or something? I’ve been dying to leave the Tower.”

[Spidey asked us on a date!]

{Or he wants to get us alone before he tells us weren’t ever actually friends.}

[Oh…]

Wade straightened up, careful not to look towards the seething Tony that stood to his right, “I’m always game for greasy, unhealthy food. Just lead the way!”

*

Spiderman was acting funny. It took Deadpool a while to notice because he was avidly staring at the spandex-clad hero’s ass, but it was hard to ignore the way his shoulders kept tensing every time they passed a stranger like he expected to be attacked on the street or how he kept moving his head as if his neck was sore or something. Had someone hurt his little Spider? Deadpool reached over and poked Spiderman’s cheek, “What happened to you? Get on the bad side of a villain?”

Peter jumped like he’d forgotten Wade was there and nervously wrung his hands, “N-no I uh, I just haven’t gotten much sleep or anything lately I guess. I guess my nerves are shot or something. I’ll be fine once I get a good night sleep.”

“Well _I_ know something that could make you exauhsted.” Wade wiggled his eyebrows even though Peter couldn’t see them, putting his hands in front of his torso and miming a lewd hip-thrust.

Peter blushed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “D-don’t do that in public Wade!”

“Would you rather we do it in _private_?” Wade purred, leaning against Spiderman’s shoulder.

[I second that.]

{He’s get one look at your ugly ass and run for the hills hot shot.}

“I’d rather we get something to eat that would give a normal human a heart attack.” Peter replied, shoving Wade off of him.

The mercenary sighed disappointedly, “Well we’re almost to that Chinese place I told you about that one time.”

“What time?”

“You know, that one time those killer pigeons tried to kill everyone in the city and we got to place a real life version of that game Duck Hunt?”

“I think I was too preoccupied with their attempt to blind the entire city to notice, sorry.” Peter scoffed gesturing towards the tiny restaurant as they approached it, “Is this the place? It’s nicer than the last place we went.” He observed.

Deadpool shrugged, “I figured you deserved food from a place that _wasn’t_ on the verge of being condemned.”

{How romantic.}

They entered the establishment and took their seats at the back of the room. Wade noticed that Peter made a point to sit with his back to the wall so that he could see all of the other diners without having to turn around. Weird. It was like he expected the little old man and woman at the table over to pull a gun on him or something.

[That would be so cool.]

“I know right? Do you think Spidey can dodge bullets?” Wade squealed, going into fangirl mode as soon as Yellow suggested the idea.

The man in question shook his head, confused, “I don’t want to find out, thanks.” He looked at the menu, not saying anything about Wade’s one-sided conversation. Peter was the only person who did that, Wade noticed. Most people were freaked out by the fact that he heard voices or rudely asked who he was talking to, but not his Spidey-widey.

Once they got their food and began to eat, Wade looked up to ask Peter a question. He stopped when he noticed that Peter hadn’t rolled up his mask to eat. He was just staring down at his plate. Even _Wade_ rolled up his mask to eat, and he looked like Freddy Kruger for fuck’s sake. What was the teenager so worried about, acne?

[Maybe Petey has a hickey.] Yellow cackled.

{Or maybe he doesn’t want you to know any more about his identity than you already do.}

Wade waved a hand in front of Peter’s face, “Yoohoo, anybody home in there? Why aren’t you digging in to your plate of heart disease?”

He looked up, quiet for a few beats before answering, “I just realized… you haven’t seen me for the past few days… I don’t want you to freak out when you see my throat. Just hear me out, alright?”

“Was Yellow right? Do you have a hickey? Can you even get hickeys?”

[We should find out ourselves.]

{For science.}

Spiderman sputtered, shaking his head viciously, “No! Of course not. Just… here I’ll show you…” Peter grabbed the bottom of his mask and slowly rolled it up over his nose. Well. That wasn’t what he expected.

Peter’s entire neck was covered in bright red cuts, like any angry cat had tried to claw its way into his throat. Some of them had scabbed over, but most of them looked fairly raw.

“Damn Petey… what happened? Shouldn’t that have healed over by now? I mean, you don’t heal as fast as I do but still…” Wade’s joking attitude vanished.

Spiderman shrugged awkwardly, “It seems that anything… self-inflicted like this takes a little longer to heal than my other wounds. Maybe it has something to do with my mutation… we aren’t certain.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Self-inflicted? Like some sort of emo shit? Don’t tell me you’re turning into me Spidey.” Wade kept his tone light-hearted and joking but he was silently freaking out.

{Wouldn’t that be ironic?}

[Our hero is just as fucked up as us!]

{I wouldn’t go that far.}

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, “No, don’t worry Wade. Look, it’s a long story alright? Let’s just eat, I’m sick of all this heavy stuff.”

They did just that, Wade making sexual comments about other things Peter could put in his mouth and Peter stuttering adorably in response. Wade was still worrying about Peter, but he knew better than to ask. When Wade was having a bad day, which was basically every day if he was honest, he hated it when people tried to pry, so he refused to do the same to the other man.

When their food was cleared away and the bill set in front of them (Wade ignored the weird looks their waiter gave the two costumed men pointedly) and Peter tried to hand Wade some cash Deadpool slapped his hand away. “Bad Petey! I’ve got this. I just got paid for a hit anyway.”

Peter scoffed, “Money you got for killing people? I’m not some girl you took on a date Wade I can pay my own way.”

{As if Spiderman would want to go on a date with us anyways.}

“I know that! But I made you hang out with me, so this is the least I can do.” Deadpool looked away awkwardly, pushing Peter’s hand back towards the teen, “Like you said, my money’s from killing people, so by your standards I don’t even deserve to have this money right?”

“That’s not really what I meant…”

“But it’s better for me to spend it on your food than on weapons and bribes right?”

“I-I guess…”

Deadpool shoved a few hundred dollars-worth of twenties into their waiter’s hand when he came back for the bill, the waiter’s eyes widened comically, “S-sir you only owed us fourteen twenty seven…”

Wade shrugged, “Buy yourself someone pretty.”

“Sir?”

“A hooker. Buy a hooker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment you lil' douchebags


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adorable Spideypool.

            Spiderman and Deadpool sat on top of some random apartment complex’s roof, Wade trying to shove Peter off of the building so he could see those mad spider powers in action and Peter easily dodging Wade’s shoves with his crazy flexibility. Both were laughing crazily.

[I know how else he could use that flexibility…]

{To break your fucking neck if you tried anything?}

[We’d probably still get off on it later.]

“Wade stop trying to kill me, if you succeed you’ll have every member of the Avengers taking turns killing you.”

Wade pouted, sticking a foot out to try and kick the other’s thigh, which he easily dodged, “But I wanna see you save yourself at the last minute like in the comics~” Wade whined.

            “What comics?” Peter asked as he caught Deadpool’s fist and used the leverage to send the mercenary to the floor of the roof.

            “Wrong universe. Sor- owwwwww… why would you hurt us like that Spidey? I thought you said we were friends.”

            They both dissolved into laughter, Peter laying down beside Wade on the rough cement, “Tony’s gonna lock me in my room again after this little stunt, coming out here with you when I wasn’t supposed to leave the Tower I mean.”

            “That guy’s got a stick up his ass. Cap should remove it for him sometime.” Wade wiggled his eyebrows and thrust his hips upwards towards the sky.

            Peter giggled, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop the embarrassing noise, “Oh my god you see it too write? Those two totally wanna bone each other. Talk about sexual tension.”

            “I knowww right? You can smell the sexual frustration in the ari when you’re around them. So romantic.” Wade flipped over on his stomach and propped his chin up on his hands, crossing his legs behind him in the air like a stereotypical teenage girl. “I totally ship it. Almost as much as I ship us. Stony foreves.”

            Right when Peter was about to ask what ‘shipping’ was, his Spidey senses started tingling. Peter sat bolt upright and looked all around them to try and see what was wrong. On the horizon and flying increasingly closer to them was Iron Man. And if Peter knew Tony at all, then he could probably assume that Tony wasn’t happy with him.

            “Fuck me, I’m so dead.” Peter groaned.

            Wade sat up leaning closer to Peter, “Was that an offer? Though I’m not really into necrophilia but I’m sure we could work something out.”

            Peter shoved Deadpool away from him, “Shut up Wade I’m serious.”

            Before Wade could respond (Because yeah, he was being serious too.) the Iron Man suit landed heavily on the roof behind them. The robotic voice of Tony Stark somehow managed to sound even more pissed off them usual, “Spiderman. You weren’t supposed to leave the Tower for another few days at least. We don’t want you to hurt yourself or anyone- or anything, uh,” Tony coughed awkwardly, “We aren’t sure what the effects of your… ‘change’ will be.”

            Peter stood up and walked towards Tony, posture defensive and teeth bared beneath the mask, “You’re afraid I’ll hurt someone? _Really_ Tony? I’ve been a superhero for how long now? And you expect that I’m suddenly going to be unable to control myself because of a little change in appearance. I thought we were meant to be a team. Teammates trust each other.”

            Tony put up his palms out in a universal gesture of peace, “Of course we trust you. But until Bruce and I find out more about your body’s reactions to this new development-“

            “My _reaction?_ I’m not a goddamn science fair project Stark.” Peter took a shaky breath, turning away from both of the men (Wade just stood off to the side in confusion.) and rubbing a hand over his face, “I was able to handle myself after the initial spider bite. Why wouldn’t I be able to handle myself now?”

            Wade put up a hand like a student in a classroom, “Um, I’m confused? Why are you arguing, I thought Petey was an honorary Science Bro or something?”

            Spiderman turned to look at Deadpool, then back to Tony, “I’ll be fine Tony, look, I’m gonna stay with my Aunt May again for a few days. I think my living in the Tower has made your emotions towards me more than professional. I’m not your son Tony, and I’m not about to go on a murderous rampage or anything.”

            After a few more attempts to get Peter to go back to the Tower with him, Tony flew off, upset and stressed. Once he was out of sight Wade came up behind Peter and rested an arm around his shoulders, “What was all that about baby boy?”

            Peter didn’t even try and shrug him off, staring at the spot where Tony had disappeared. He slowly walked towards the edge of the roof, “Doesn’t matter. Let’s do something fun, alright?”

            “Well it’s almost dark out… I know some strip clubs I could totally sneak you into!!” Wade clapped his hands excitedly.

            “No Wade. No strippers.”

            “Prostitutes?”

            “No.”

            “Oh! I know this crazy place where people-“

            “No Wade. Nothing illegal.”

            “Awwww.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual today but yesterday's was over 2000 words so don't kill me. Leave me a comment, it always makes me smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just more fluff.

            They end up going to an arcade of all places. Not even a nice, modern one that was at least somewhat clean. No, they end up in some laundromat-liquor store-adult-film store with a few dented machines in the back. Wade assures Peter that he goes there all the time… for _laundry_ of course.

             They play games for hours, Deadpool having picked the lock to the coin-drop so that they could use the same quarter over and over again for all of their games. Normally, Peter would have said something about the obvious crime, but tonight he was having way too much fun to put a damper on it all like that. Though eventually, the owner of the store kicked them out when Wade tried to pull a real gun on one of the games when he failed at shooting an alien. They ran out with the owner screaming something about the cops and how ‘People shouldn’t dress up like superheroes if they were going to commit such heinous crimes.’ That last one made both Spiderman and Deadpool breathless with laughter and they were clutching their sides by the time they made it a safe distance away.

            “Oh man that was golden. We haven’t had fun like that in a while. I totally won’t be able to buy p- I mean do laundry there for a while.” Wade cackled, clapping his hands together and looking up at the sky.

            Peter gasped, “Oh my god how dare I dress up like a fucking superhero. Am I insane?”

            Wade put on a grave expression and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “I’m afraid you might be perfectly sane sir. What horrible news.”

            They both laughed, walking aimlessly for a while before Peter stopped and turned to Wade, “Wanna know a secret?” He stage-whispered to the other.

            “Uh, yeah? We love secrets. Shoot baby boy.”

            Peter looked up at a distant neon advertisement, crossing his arms uncomfortably, “I have no fucking idea what’s wrong with me Wade, but I know that something’s seriously changed.”

            Wade placed a hand over his heart dramatically and sighed, “I knew it. You’ve totally fallen for my boyish charms and good looks haven’t you Petey?”

            Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m being serious Wade! I feel… different. Those weeks I was out of commission? That was because I kept passing out on the damn floor and getting headaches so bad that I blacked out. Yesterday? I fucking woke up a different person. Not just physically but I’m afraid mentally too. God, I don’t even know why I’m saying any of this.”

            The mercenary dropped his humorous attitude, turning to look Peter in the eye. Which, admittedly would’ve worked better if they hadn’t both been wearing masks, “Sounds like you need to say it Spidey. What feels different? Are you alright?”

            He rubbed the bridge of his nose, not realizing he’d picked up the habit from Tony, “I guess I feel more… feral isn’t the right word but I don’t feel like I’m in complete control of my actions anymore. Half of my thoughts don’t seem like my own and the other half seem too unreasonable, too materialistic. Like, it’s like what I imagine being an animal-like mutant would be like. The instincts of the animal seem stronger than my human side sometimes.”

            “But you aren’t feeling the urge to fuck someone and then eat them right? Because I have a lot of kinks, but vore ain’t one.” Deadpool tried to lighten the mood awkwardly, because hey, he sucked at emotions. As evidenced by the brain matter and blood-soaked walls he had to deal with every so often at his own hand. Bu dammit, his friend was confused and a gun in his mouth probably wouldn’t fix this.

            {Don’t know ‘til you try.}

            [Blood, blood, blood!]

            Spiderman laughed nervously, “As far as I know, you’re safe. But everything feels like a threat now, like every moment someone’s going to leap out and kill me. I mean, I had a sixth sense before but it was never like this.”

            “We’ll figure it out Spidey, I promise you’ll get better. Anyways, what was the physical difference thing you were talking about? That sounds neato.” Honestly Wade was just curious, it wasn’t like he was looking for spank-bank material or anything.

            {That’s disgusting.}

            [Don’t lie White you wanna know all the cool ways Petey could hurt us too.]

            Peter shrugged, “Venom, I guess. If I were to pierce anyone’s skin with my fangs they’d be paralyzed or dead.” As he said it his hunched in on himself awkwardly, the prospect of accidentally disabling or killing someone making him severely uncomfortable, which was ironic, considering his company.

            Wade oohed and ahed, “ _Fangs?_ That’s so badass.”

            [Now if that isn’t jack-off material then nothing is.]

            “Yeah I guess it is. Anyways, I guess I should head to my aunt’s house soon? I mean, I should probably sleep _eventually._ Even if I haven’t managed it for the last week.”

            Wade let out a low whistle, “A week? Even I’m not that bad baby boy. Aren’t you tired?”

            Peter thought about it, “Huh. Not really I guess. Must be all the passing out or something.”

            “So what I’m really hearing is, instead of boring old Auntie’s house, you’d like to help me plan my next job.” Wade stated boldly, hoping Spidey would just go with it.

            He didn’t, “Not sure I can make the leap from stealing quarters to cold-blooded murder _that_ easily Wade.”

            “You’re no fun.”

            *

            Peter ended up going home about a half hour later, patting Deadpool on the back before he swung away. And if a pat on the back hadn’t seemed like a source of arousal before, it definitely was now.

            “Did you see his _muscles?_ ” Deadpool groaned, walking down the street towards his own apartment alone.

            {We see them all the time.} White grumbled.

            [They were _extra_ hot today.] Yellow decided.

            “I know right Yellow? I mean, we usually talk about them anyways, but there’s even more to talk about them today. Hottie alert amiright?” Wade fake-fanned himself.

            A gruff voice called out from behind him, “Hey psycho get your ass out of here! Can’t have you damn crazies running around in your fag-suits saving people. Get out of here before I make you regret your crazy-talkin’!” The man was a walking stereotype. He was the type of muscle-covered-with-fat type of guy that should be in a bar or a biker gang, he even had the fucking untrimmed beard and leather jacket for fuck’s sake. He lumbered towards the mercenary, fists at the ready as if he could really beat Wade in a fight.

            “Santa! Am I glad to see you here. Have I been _extra_ naughty this year?” Wade put a surprised hand over his mouth, feigning shock, “Oh do I get a _spanking_ for being so bad? No? Well then,” Wade side-stepped the man’s punch easily, pulling one of his guns from its holster, “Ho ho ho sugar.” He shot the man twice in the back of the head.

            {That was a stupid joke.}

            [I thought it was pretty good. I’d give it a seven out of ten, only because of the quick thinking. I appreciate that in a man.]

            “Aw thanks Yellow that’s so sweet of you to say. Now, I was totally lying about that vore thing and if you think we _aren’t_ getting off on the idea of Spidey eating us then you are sorely mistaken my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been in a weird mood lately, hard to write when I get this way. Not sure there'll be a chapter tomorrow, but I wanted to make sure I got this up at least for you guys. You guys are really awesome, way nicer about my shitty writing than I ever expected. Thank you all for reading. Leave a comment if you wanna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major plot development.

            Peter’s aunt was excited to have him stay with her for the weekend. As far as she knew, he lived at Stark Industries as an intern that only worked with Stark every once in a while on more mainstream projects. It wasn’t exactly a lie, as Peter had learned a great deal from both Tony and Bruce, she just didn’t know the whole truth exactly.

            It was late when he got to her place, the moon high in the sky and the stars blocked by light pollution and clouds. Thankfully, at some point earlier in the day his eyes had become normal without his noticing. He hoped their appearance earlier was only a temporary situation and the he wouldn’t suddenly look like he was possessed while talking to his aunt. His aunt should’ve been in bed by now, as it was the early hours, but Tony must’ve called her or something because she was waiting up for him when he arrived.

            “Aunt May, you can’t stay up worrying about me like this. It’s bad for your health.” Peter smiled warmly at her and sat down beside her on the couch.

            His aunt scoffed, “As if I could sleep knowing you’re out there alone in the city! You could’ve been mugged.”

Sometimes Peter wished he could just tell his aunt about Spiderman, but he couldn’t risk endangering her. She already worried about his safety too much, and even though he could easily handle anyone who tried to mug him in an alleyway it was better that she worried about that happening rather than worry about him being killed by one of his more… brutal enemies.

Peter smiled softly, “Yeah you’re right. I was reckless. I’m sorry.”

His aunt laughed and ruffled his hair (he’d broken into his old room to grab some clothing to put on over the suit before he’d knocked on the front door.), “I know what you’re thinking. That I worry too much. What am I going to do with you Peter? You’ve grown up so fast.”

“I’m still the same little brat Aunt May.” Peter laughed quietly.

She smiled and stood up, “Yes, but almost an adult brat. One that needs to get some rest.”

“Yeah Aunt May, I’ll do that. You should too though, it can’t be good for you to stay up so late.” They both climbed the stairs and went into their respective rooms.

*

Peter heard a sharp rapping on his bedroom window, he hadn’t slept at all during the remainder of the night, and it was only about six in the morning at the moment. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. He crept cautiously towards the window, hair-trigger tense. But when he slowly pulled the curtain open, he didn’t expect to see a scowling Natasha and bedraggled Clint on the fire escape.

He opened his window, letting them into his bedroom, “You guys didn’t need me to open that for you.” It was a statement, not a question, Clint and Nat were the most skilled assassins he knew, and surely they could pick a lock.

Clint grinned and slapped Peter on the back amicably, “We weren’t too keen on being bitten by those pearly whites of yours. Speaking of which, how has your aunt not freaked out about your crazy eyes and chompers?”

Peter’s eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth, “ _Fuck._ They came back? I thought I could hide them. My eyes were normal for a few hours yesterday I swear. Fuck.”

“I hate to be the Captain America in the room but language Pete. Since when did you talk like a sailor?” Clint looked surprised.

Nat rolled her eyes, “He’s a big kid Clint. Anyways, we came here to talk to you about your behavior lately. You really shouldn’t be out of the Tower considering your condition and you really shouldn’t be hanging out with somebody like Deadpool. He’s a murderer Peter, he’s killed more people one-on-one than any of SHIELD’s other enemies. He’s dangerous company. Not to mention disgusting.”

Peter fell backwards back into his bed and sighed in frustration, throwing an arm over his eyes, “Wade is a good person. You guys just don’t see him like I do. He’s good people. And I’m not going to stop spending time with him because Tony has a bug up his ass.”

“We’re only worried about you Peter, he isn’t a good guy. If you refuse to realize that, somebody’s going to get hurt.” Natasha smiled humorlessly and ducked back out the window, Clint giving Peter a weak half-smile before following her outside.

He turned back around on the fire escape, “Oh, and if you want my advice? Sneak out of here before you give your aunt a heart attack with that face.”

*

Peter, only in his civilian clothing, laid atop the roof of an apartment building, just relaxing in the sun for once. It was a rare nice day for his city, and for once he wasn’t about to spend it studying or fighting somebody. Yeah, there was still the background noises like car horns, sirens, and the low murmur that consisted of every other daily sound New York typically made, but with his eyes closed he could almost feel peaceful. It was hard work being a hero, with nothing but an occasional ‘thanks’ for risking his life.

 _They don’t deserve to be saved anyways._ A small voice in the back of his mind hissed.

Peter sat up, blinking at the unbidden thought. Of course people deserved saving, nobody deserved to die. He didn’t know why he’d think something like that, he had to save people, if only because he wasn’t good enough to save his Uncle Ben.

_Exactly. Uncle Ben didn’t deserve to die. So many of the people you save or spare deserve it so much more than he did. But that doesn’t change anything. He’s still dead and they’re still wasting their precious lives away with drugs and murder._

Peter’s fists clenched, a stab of anger shooting through his chest, momentarily blinding him. This wasn’t okay. He needed to distract himself, maybe sitting on a roof alone with his thoughts was a bad idea. The thoughts were starting to make a scary amount of sense, and suddenly everything, every part of this city that seemed friendly before, and every person who smiled on the street seemed like a threat. Nowadays the dark corners were bad things were thought to hide seemed more comforting than any open space or patch of sunlight warming the asphalt.

He hurried through the streets, keeping to shadows and darting through alleyways as he went. His hood was pulled up, obscuring his face from the majority of people’s view. The few people who got a good look into his eyes either flinched and hurried past or muttered some type of insult along the lines of ‘freak’ in his direction. These types of reactions made it hard to swallow and his heart rate pick up in anger.

Peter’s shoulder bumped into some else’s on a particularly busy part of the street. Apparently that specific person was also having a bad day, and rather than accept Peter’s mumbled apology, they grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. It was a man, taller and bulkier than him with an ugly sneer on his pug-like face. As he spun Peter around to face him Peter caught a whiff of the man’s rank breath, smelling of tobacco and fast food. “Watch where you’re going pretty boy!” He demanded.

Unfortunately, this guy had picked the wrong day to confront Peter, and as soon as the man’s grubby fingers touched his jacket, Peter had spun around, fangs bared and eyes dark. The man blinked in confusion for only a moment before hauling Peter into a nearby alleyway, “Why can’t freaks like you learn that nobody wants you around? All you do is cause trouble and fuck up everyone else’s day.”

Peter shoved the man away from him and into the brick wall behind him, using his superior strength and hearing a satisfying _crack_ at the man’s skull hit the wall. He stalked after him, a twisted smile on his lips, “Boy did you pick the wrong _freak_ to bully buddy. I was having an off day today already, but actually? You might just cheer me up a little bit.” He went for the easy shot, jamming the toe of his boot into the bigger man’s groin, earning a sharp intake of breath and a whine.

“S-sorry man! I didn’t mean to offend you!” The guy gave in easily, whimpering and trying to scramble away from Peter.

Peter licked his lips slowly, kicking the man again, in the stomach this time, probably bruising his small intestine. A small part of him was horrified at his actions, but the majority of him screamed for _blood._ How _dare_ this weak, fat man attack him? After all he’d done for this _fucking_ city? He kept kicking the man’s stomach until he heard, and soon after smelled, the blood about to be coughed up. He’d probably seriously damaged at least a _few_ of this guy’s vital organs, and for some odd reason Peter’s heart just swelled with excitement at this knowledge.

The scent of blood was strange, it awakened a new feeling inside of Peter, something akin to hunger but also similar to arousal of all things. He crouched in front of the groaning man, reaching forward with a shaking hand to catch some of the blood running down his chin. The man looked up at Peter, pain and a possible concussion clouding his eyes, but it immediately became pure fear as he watched Peter bring his bloody finger to his face and calmly lick the substance off.

It was much better than expected, and his fangs almost ached with the need to bite into something. He was so far gone at this point that he couldn’t keep himself from getting even closer to this stranger, straddling his lap and bringing his face close enough to bury his nose in the man’s throat. Right along his pulse. The pulse thundered in Peter’s ears too fast with adrenaline and singing a song too sweet to ignore. He looked into the man’s eyes one last time, “I never liked bullies. But I like you like this.” He whispered, just before his allowed his fangs to sink into the man’s tender flesh to inject their lethal venom into his system.

Peter wasn’t a vampire though, and large amounts of blood would make him sick in all likelihood, so he regretfully pulled away from the guy’s throat and crouched beside him as he started his death spasms. So he hadn’t just paralyzed him then, and apparently it hurt like a bitch too. This was a much more entertaining form of experimentation than he was used to.

A dark smile graced his lips as he heard the heartbeat stop altogether, “We just killed a man.” He nearly sang.

_And it felt so much better than saving one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I wasn't gonna post today but I really wanted too give you guys more. You're all so wonderful and deserve some feels for spending your time on my story. Thanks guys. Leave me a comment please. Nearly 2000 words. Was gonna split it into two chapters but screw it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG REVEAL MOTHERFUCKER

Wade was sitting in his armchair watching reality television when the knock came. It was loud, abrupt, and downright unusual because Wade _never_ had company. Not even any neighbors asking to borrow sugar, at least, not after last time.

{So someone lost an arm, big deal.}

[They were _fine_.]

Wade frowned and stood up to answer the door, he was already in his suit, because what was the point of taking it off if the result was always the same when he saw himself? He’d just end up blowing his brains out and then wake up _still_ able to see his skin. Once he reached the door he pressed his ear against it, “Who is it?”

There was a pause, and then a quiet voice replied, “It’s Peter. Can I talk to you for a moment? I uh, don’t have anyone else to talk to about this.”

Wade hurriedly pulled the door open to see Peter, mask hastily pulled over his face. He was slouched, looking around as if he expected someone to jump out at him. Then Wade noticed the blood on Peter’s hands.

“Woah what happened to you Spidey? Are you hurt?” Wade stepped out into the hallway, trying to get a better look at the younger man.

[He looks pretty hot covered in blood.]

“Not the time Yellow.”

Peter flinched, “Can we go inside? It- It isn’t my blood…” He murmured.

The mercenary shrugged and allowed Peter to step past him into the apartment. He followed, shutting the door behind him, “Sorry about the mess I guess? Uh, how’d you know where I live?”

He earned a shrug, “Followed you home once. I was curious.” Peter awkwardly glanced around the apartment, taking in the random blood spatters and takeout containers Deadpool had been too lazy to throw out.

“Classy. What’d you want to talk about anyways?”

Peter coughed uncomfortably, “I did a bad thing. But the problem is, I don’t feel all that bad. Actually, I can’t feel anything. Not really. It’s like I’m empty.”

Deadpool cut off Peter’s rambling, “C’mon Petey it couldn’t have been that bad, what’d you do? Not help an old lady cross the street because you were too busy saving a kitten from a burning building?” He laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on Peter’s face, “What is it?”

“I-I killed someone.” Peter whispered, unable to look up at Wade.

The boxes were silent. _Wade_ was silent. That wasn’t what he’d expected in the slightest, but there must be some explanation right? His little hero wouldn’t have just killed someone because he could. It must’ve been a really bad guy, or maybe Peter felt guilty for a bad guy killing someone else.

Wade laughed nervously, “What do you mean Petey?”

Peter sighed in frustration, fists clenching and unclenching, “It was completely unnecessary in retrospect. Some asshole on the street got pissed off when I bumped into him. He dragged me into an alley to ‘teach me a lesson.’ I killed him. Simple as that.”

“A-alright… why?” Wade hedged.

Peter sat down on the arm of his chair, looking up at Wade, “Those changes I talked about. They were a lot worse than I told you. Worse than even I knew.”

“Worse how?”

Peter swallowed hard, “It’d be easier to show you. I-I’m going to take my mask off, alright? I’m doing this because I trust you Wade, can I trust you?”

Wade smiled, confused, “Yeah of course Pete.”

Peter’s fingers gripped the edges of his mask, “Your heartbeat’s steady. You aren’t lying, that’s good.” His hands shook slightly, horribly nervous. “Here goes nothing.” He mumbled under his breath.

Peter tugged the mask up slowly, his neck, scratches having turned to silvery scars, slowly coming into Wade’s view. His veins stood out, bold blue against paper white skin. Peter paused just before his mouth, then tugged off the rest of his mask all at once. Wade couldn’t find words. Yeah, Peter looked a little different than most people, but he was _beautiful._ Originally Wade had figured there must be _some_ reason the guy wore a mask other than identity issues. Maybe he was disfigured like Wade, maybe he was just plain ugly. But damn, this boy was _hot._

Peter looked up with big, nervous eyes. Yeah, his eyes were fucking _black_ like some sort of fantasy creature, but they were beautiful regardless. They were framed with long, dark lashes and a small collection of tiny, silver scars that matched his throat. His bone structure was literally perfection, and his porcelain skin was highlighted with more of those strange, pronounced veins. His mouth was a perfect cupid’s bow, but his teeth and chin were stained red with dried blood.

“Oh Petey.” Wade murmured, his voice unusually soft, “You’re gorgeous.”

Peter bared his teeth, which were, apparently, fucking _fangs,_ and growled, “No I’m not. I’m a monster now. Anything that could trigger some sort of strong emotion makes me look like I came out of the pits of hell. An-and Wade. I didn’t kill the man because he was a real threat. I killed him because of how good it felt to take a life. To hear and see and _taste_ the life leave his useless body as my venom coursed through him.” Peter’s eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip, s if recalling the event in perfect detail and savoring the feelings once more.

Wade shrugged, trying to remain casual, when internally he was freaking out. I mean, fucking goody-two-shoes Spiderman had just basically popped a stiffy at the thought of a murder he had committed. If he wasn’t already falling hard for this boy then God save him now. “That’s fine Peter. You can’t help your instincts. Wait. _Venom?_ ” Yep. There it was, he was hard.

{Marry this boy.}

[And if he doesn’t want to marry us, kidnap him.]

The teenager’s eyes opened and he rolled them, “Yeah, as if the makeover wasn’t enough, my fangs here inject venom into my prey that paralyzes, then kills them.”

Deadpool fanned himself with his hand, “That’s so hot.”

He earned a snort, “No it really isn’t.”

“Don’t kinkshame me Peter. Just don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally barely finished this chapter in time so I'm not sure about having anything to upload tomorrow but I'm gonna work really hard! I got distracted rewatching Arrow and Daredevil again yikes. Also homeschool, but details details. Levae me a comment ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air, and so is the smell of decomposing flesh.

After much reassurance from Wade that ‘yeah, he was even _more_ sexy than before’, Peter allowed Wade to give him the ‘grand tour’ of his apartment. The only thing worth touring was Deadpool’s collection of weapons. Which was impressive. He spent an entire hour showing Peter all of the different types of guns and bombs he had tucked in every corner of the apartment. Peter would admit though, it w _as_ cool.

And really, Peter should expect more from Wade, as he was a killer for hire. But he was still surprised at how easily the other man had accepted the fact that his hero was a murderer and a monster.

 Peter didn’t know how he could ever return to the Tower. As if everyone would just _know_ he wasn’t as purely good as they were anymore. He couldn’t even pretend to be. He’d like to tell himself that he hadn’t wanted to kill him. That his instincts had over-powered his conscious, but it’d been hours since the murder, and Peter couldn’t find any part of himself that regretted it.

Wade had promised to help Peter deal with the body once it got dark. Before he’d fled the scene, Peter had only had the foresight to shove the corpse into the nearby dumpster, under some grimy sheets stained with God knows what.

Right now it was close to sunset, around the time people drove home from work after their long, nine-to-five days. Throughout the day Peter had caught Deadpool just staring at him silently, like in the middle of explaining how to clean his Bersa BP9CC he’d just suddenly gone silent. When Peter had looked up to ask why, he’d caught the other just staring at him. It made Peter feel like a little more of a monster until Wade had quietly mumbled something about ‘exotic beauty’ and had proceeded to show him more cool things about his guns.

There were more than a few jokes about _other_ weapons he’d like to show Peter, and how ‘ _his_ guns couldn’t compare to these silly firearms.’ (He’d then showed Peter a series of body-building poses that Peter had enjoyed way too much.)

But now Wade had become serious. He’d started strapping various holsters and sheaths to his person and had begun explaining the various options Peter had when it came to getting rid of a body. Wade knew a lot about the subject, and apparently liked to explore various methods like some type of sick science project in his free time. He’d explained how one of his favorite methods was to just bury the body in an already-dug grave, as a coffin would just be placed over it the next day. Or they could just sink the body in the river. There were a lot of options. None of them overly pleasant.

It was time to head out. It would be dark by the time they got across the city, and Peter wouldn’t be wearing his suit at this time of night for the first time in a long while. It’d be weird to see Deadpool and Spiderman hiding a body by accident, and they figured if some mutant-looking guy was helping the mercenary out with his work that’d go over a lot better and keep people from asking him questions.

They leapt across rooftops, Peter not using his webs to avoid any unwanted attention. There were plenty of heroes and criminals that dashed across the rooftops, so nobody would mention it to the press if they saw them.

The alleyway still smelled of blood. A large bloody spatter of it was dried to the brick where the man had lain earlier in the day. It had spread through the cracks and crevices in the wall. It was everywhere.

Deadpool couldn’t smell it, but he could still see it in the dim light provided by the city night. He let out a low whistle, “That’s a lot of blood. I’m impressed.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably, walking towards the dumpster, pulling his hood closed to his face, “Let’s just clean this up.” He pulled the sheets and random trash bags out of the way, revealing the stiff corpse in all of its glory. Looking at it now, without the bloodlust clouding his vision, Peter almost gagged.

The body was basically drained of blood, all of it having leaked out of the gaping hole in the man’s throat. Black and purple bruises covered every part of his exposed skin, actual handprints marring the man’s throat and wrists. His teeth were stained a rusty shade of brown from the blood he’d coughed up earlier, and the same substance ran down his chin to mix with the blood from the bite. The actual skin around the bite had turned black, and all of the arteries around the area had also turned black, as if clogged with the same liquid.

Deadpool leaned over his shoulder, wincing slightly, “Fuck Spidey. You weren’t kidding. You really went to town on this SOB.”

Peter stared down at his victim’s open eyes, which had gone glassy and lifeless. In a way, he couldn’t help but view this as art. His first masterpiece, so to speak. There was something beautiful about the lack of life, the stillness of death. He put an arm around the man’s shoulder, and the other one under his knees, easily lifting him from the dumpster.  The dead weight was surprisingly easy to lift, considering the man must be over two hundred pounds or so. Peter looked up at Wade with a strange little smirk on his lips, “How do you think we should get rid of him?”

Wade stroked his chin, looking at the abused body, “I have the best fucking idea.”

*

“I’ve always wanted to try this.” Wade murmured excitedly as they dumped trash bags containing pieces of the man’s body in random dumpsters across the city. “This is some nineties movie villain shit.”

Peter giggled, throwing the last bag into the dumpster right behind Wade’s apartment. “We should mourn his loss. Not treat it like some type of sport.” But his attempt at a stern voice was destroyed by the snicker that escaped at the end of his sentence.

Wade slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “Admit it. You had fun, didn’t you? It’s fun to unalive people sometimes isn’t it?”

Peter turned to follow Wade back into his apartment, “Yes, honestly. He wasn’t helping anybody by being alive.” Once they got in the doorway and shut themselves inside Peter paused, biting his lip and looking nervously up at Wade. “Can I try something?”

Wade shrugged, “Knock yourself out baby boy.”

Slowly, giving Wade time to flinch away, Peter took hold of the bottom of Wade’s mask. Gently, he rolled it up, exposing inch by slow inch of scarred skin. Wade tensed, but allowed him to continue. “Is this alright?” Peter mumbled, leaning closer to Wade’s body.

“Don’t hate me when you see me.” Wade whispered, voice rough.

In one sharp tug, Peter lifted Deadpool’s mask up over his nose, revealing a strong jaw and soft-looking lips. Peter stroked his thumb over the exposed skin, looking up at Wade, “You’re beautiful. Can I see your eyes?”

Wade slowly placed his hands over Peter’s, helping him lift the mask the rest of the way over his face, discarding it onto the floor. His eyes were closed tightly, “I’m sorry. Don’t look at me.”

Peter’s hands ghosted over his cheekbones and jaw, “Look at me Wade.” He asked gently.

Wade opened his eyes, looking into Peter’s black ones directly for the first time.

A soft smile brightened Peter’s face, “How could you hide those beautiful eyes from me all this time?” And shutting his own eyes lightly, he leaned in to connect his lips to Wade’s. They were as soft as they looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you guys were excited about Dark!Peter. I'm so proud of you little devils. Leave a comment or death threat below baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again no sex sorry babes. Some suicide though, so trigger warning I guess?

The kiss was electric, like being shot, but… in a good way? A warm feeling spread through Wade’s entire body, lighting up his veins. Peter was kissing him. _Spiderman_ was kissing him. After he’d helped him to hide a body and had seen Wade’s actual face. Obviously he had to be hallucinating, but why ruin such a perfect vision?

Wade pressed back into the kiss, arms encircling Peter’s waist. Peter smiled against his lips and darted out his tongue to caress Wade’s lower lip. Wade opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, end before he knew it he had Peter pressed against the door, hands groping and breath hot.

After a few minutes Peter pulled away, panting and flushed. He looked up at Wade, grinning before placing another delicate kiss against his lips. “I should get home to Aunt May. I’d stay but, that’ll have to wait for my eighteenth birthday won’t it?”

Wade was a bit slow on the uptake, “What will have to wait?” He asked stupidly.

“You giving the grand tour of your mattress obviously.” Peter winked and darted out the door.

*

“Did we just make out with Spiderman?” Wade asked breathlessly.

{He left because he didn’t realize how ugly we were.}

[He probably didn’t like how we kissed.]

“You’re right. We fucked up didn’t we?” Wade looked up at the closed door, horrified.

{Totally. We ruined our friendship with Petey by letting him do that.}

[You should kill yourself for being so selfish.]

Wade nodded miserably, removing his gun from its holster and placing it in his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled the trigger, the last thing he heard was Yellow and White’s laughter.

*

Deadpool woke up with a killer headache. It was about two in the afternoon, and his skull was still a little tender. He had forgotten to sit in his chair before he’d shot himself, and now there were brains spattered on a previously clean section of wall. Great. That’d be a bitch to clean up. As if he’d put in too much of any effort in trying to get the stain out.

He groaned and pulled himself up off of the floor, the boxes would be silent for a few more hours hopefully. It varied, but sometimes they let him have his peace and quiet once he gave into their wishes.

Being unconscious while his body healed was like a dreamless sleep after a week of nightmares. He woke up drowsy and with a killer headache sure, but he didn’t have a part of himself screaming at him about all of the horrible things that have happened or could happen.

Wade’s cellphone buzzed somewhere under the armchair, where it had skidded away from his dead body. After digging around for it and finding a small collection of various trash in the process, he found it under a stained pamphlet for some retirement home. Don’t ask why he had it, or what it was stained with, because honestly you really would rather not know.

There was a new text message. Nobody ever texted him. Weird. It was from Peter and read: _Sorry, I stole your phone to put my number in it yesterday. I’m surprised you didn’t notice how close my hands were to your junk. Want to do something today?_

*

After some long ‘ _consideration_ ’ (Touching himself basically.) Wade texted Peter back and they agreed to meet one another at some random fast food restaurant in the slums that should have probably been shut down ages ago. The food was shit, but the coffee could be worse and Peter had quickly learned the value of meeting places where people knew better than to ask about their appearances or Wade’s weapons.

Deadpool, wearing civilian clothes today (With the addition of his mask), found Peter tucked into a corner booth surrounded by empty cups of coffee. He sat across from the younger man nervously, thinking back to last night, “Hey Petey, what’s with all the caffeine?”

Peter was staring at the wall quietly, “Didn’t want to sleep. Been here since last night.”

“Uh… why? Is it about our um… interactions last night?” Wade asked cautiously, not really wanting to bring it up but needing to know.

Peter fixed him with a cold glare, “No Wade it’s about hearing a gunshot and running back to your apartment to see you with your skull sprayed across the walls.”

Wade cleared his throat, “Your text didn’t appropriately convey your… anger this morning. Maybe you should get more sleep I hear that-“

“Don’t change the subject Wade. Of course I wasn’t going to text or call you with some disappointed or angry attitude. You know better than I do that you would’ve avoided me if I’d done that.”

Peter was probably right, Wade wouldn’t have come if he’d known how upset Peter had been. “I don’t know what you want me to say Petey.”

“Why don’t you tell me why a suicide attempt was warranted in the first place.” Peter murmured, looking away from Wade.

Wade scratched the back of his neck, “The boxes wouldn’t shut up about how much you hated us now that you’d seen our face. I just wanted to make them be quiet.”

There was a deep kind of pain and sadness in Peter’s eyes when he turned back to Wade, “I did this? I made you feel like you needed to hurt yourself? I-I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left last night. I should’ve known you’d assume the worst.”

“Hey don’t beat yourself up about this. This happens a lot more often than you’d think.” Wade smiled slightly, even if the gesture was lost with his mask on. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school today though?”

Peter laughed, “I don’t think my peers would appreciate a freak like me sitting next to them in class.”

“Uh, you could try Xavier’s? They love outcasts there. Hell, they even tried to get me to join their little team.” Wade flexed his biceps, “I mean, I know I’m excellent eye candy and all. But I’m no hero.”

Dark eyes met his through the mask, “I’m not a hero either Wade. Not anymore.”

“Sure you are Petey. You slipped up once, that’s okay.” Wade laughed.

“You don’t understand Wade, I’m not sure I _want_ to be a hero anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally only have 100 words written for the next chapter and I try and have two chapters done before I post a new one, so yikes, there might not be a post tomorrow but I'm trying! Follow your dreams, become a porn star, and stay in drugs kids. Comment below


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit ooc but I tried to keep it as realistic as possible. It's hard when Peter is inherently meant to be one of the good guys.

In Stark Tower, Tony was throwing a fit. He’d already passed the stages of breaking random things and ranting to Steve, and now he sat in his lab silently, brooding over a cold cup of coffee Pepper had brought him a few hours ago.

Tony had never claimed to be parenting material. For all of Peter’s comments about him trying to be a father, Tony was hard-pressed to find any evidence that said otherwise. The other night had only opened his eyes to how much he worried about his young teammate.

It wasn’t that he disapproved of Peter’s ‘company’. Well, he did, a lot actually, but he couldn’t help but be scared for Peter’s health. They had no idea how else his cells might mutate, if they would even stop mutating now that they’d started again, and if Peter wasn’t around to keep an eye on, then that could turn into a serious problem for Peter and the team. Maybe even the city, depending on the changes. Regardless of Peter’s feelings on the matter, they had to get him back to the Tower.

With any luck, they could convince Peter that he needed to return home. Worst case, they had to subdue him and take him back by force. To do that without hurting Peter or any civilians would be tricky, but not impossible.

A knock brought Tony out of his thoughts, He looked up to see Steve awkwardly standing in the doorway of his lab, “I’m gone for five days and suddenly Peter’s missing and a potential danger to society. It’s good to be home.” Steve smiled slightly, but his tone of voice betrayed his underlying panic.

Tony laughed, “Yeah, everything’s basically gone to shit. How’d the mission go?”

Steve grimaced, “Bucky’s still missing.”

Tony bit his lip, nodding, “Yeah, sorry buddy. We’ll find him.”

Steve shrugged, stepping further into the lab to approach Tony’s desk he sat at, “What have you guys come up with to get Peter home?”

He shrugged, spinning slowly in his desk chair and chewing on the pen he had in his hand, “What can we really do? We need to find him, convince him to come back, and do so beforehe gets hurt or makes a choice he can’t come back from.”

“You don’t really think Peter would hurt anyone, do you?” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, “Peter’s one of the best guys I know.”

He looked up at Steve, worry clear in his eyes, “If he did, I don’t know how we’d get him out there with the team again. It’d devastate him.”

*

Peter wasn’t devastated. If anything he was excited. The feeling of taking a life, of seeing the lights die in someone’s eyes and hearing a final heartbeat like that was like a drug. Any spark of doubt, or ounce of regret he’d felt initially had been crushed immediately. Sure, murder was wrong and all that, but there were so many people who deserved it. And if he could help make the world a better place by getting rid of the people making it a worse one, _and_ have the fucking time of his life? Sign him the fuck up.

He knew Wade was still nervous about this little plot development, but he hadn’t said anything about it. Still, it was probably weird to help an Avenger hide a body and then make out with them afterwards. Deadpool still didn’t believe him about that part. Somehow it was harder to believe that someone would be attracted to him than someone suddenly having homicidal tendencies.

Speaking of which, Wade had had a job to prepare for today, which was when he’d complained about Peter sitting on his bed while he cleaned his weapons. Apparently he was ‘distracting’ and it was ‘weird’ to plan a murder in front of a superhero. Regardless of his complaints, Wade hadn’t actually tried to kick Peter out in the last two hours. Actually, he’d shown Peter how to take apart and clean some of the guns so that he wouldn’t just be sitting there watching.

“Not exactly what I had in mind when I thought of polishing your gun Wade.” Peter teased, looking up at the other man with a smirk.

Wade blushed beneath the mask, trying not to show how flustered he’d suddenly gotten. Wow, Peter was _not_ supposed to be the one making dirty jokes in their little duo. It was way too distracting.

“Especially since we’re in _your_ bed together.” Peter snickered, setting aside the weapon in his hands, “So, tell about this little job of yours. Who’s your target?”

Wade cleared his throat, “Uh, some big name in the mob. He’s been taking more than his share of the money. Underpaying some of his goons. Some guy higher up is fed up with his bullshit, paid me to make it look like some thug had gotten to him.” He shrugged, it would be a pretty easy job, if a little messy.

Peter laid back on Wade’s bed, watching him finish sharpening one of his katanas, “What’s a job like that pay?”

“Couple grand, it’ll be pretty easy. They just want to make sure it actually gets done correctly.” The mercenary shrugged, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Spiderman was literally laying in his sheets, “Why’d ya ask? Wanna help out?”

It was meant to be a joke, but as soon as the words left Wade’s lips Peter’s eyes shone with excitement and he sat bolt upright. “Can I?”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Wade backtracked, putting his hands up as if he could physically slow down Peter’s train of thought, “I was totally kidding. One, you’re a goddamn superhero Peter, not a merc like me. Second, why the literal fuck would you want to be a killer for hire like me?”

Peter shrugged, “I can’t stop thinking about it Wade. The way it _felt._ It was so… different. I can’t stop thinking about it. Every time I think about it I just have this _need_ to do it again. I’m not asking to kill your vic just… can I watch?” Peter blushed as if he’d just asked to watch someone have sex.

Wade raised an eyebrow, “So you have a murder kink now? Let me get this straight. You want to be a peeping tom to someone being beat to death. I _really_ shouldn’t find that as hot as I do.”

The younger man smiled a little, “Does that mean I can?”

“…I guess. But don’t fuck it up okay?” Wade sighed a long-suffering sigh, as if he was doing Peter a huge favor, when really he couldn’t wait.

Something dark and unnatural came across Peter’s expression, “’Course not. Just tell me what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few minutes late on the update but I was watching a movie with the fam. Probably late again tomorrow, because we're going to see Deadpool again for my dad's birthday. Leave me some comments, I love hearing from you hot tamales.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

            Both Peter and Wade, and the Avengers spent the rest of the day planning. The Avengers made a plan to find Peter and separate him from Wade so they could make him come back to the Tower. Peter and Wade spent the day looking over their plans and making sexual jokes about literally everything.

Peter and Wade’s plan would have only taken a few hours to plan, but every twenty minutes or so one of them would get distracted and either bother the other with awful covers of top forty pop songs until they could go out to find fast food, or they would (Deadpool would) turn on the television and throw pieces of popcorn (He didn’t really know where he got it from either) at the other until they (Peter) would watch an episode of The Golden Girls with him.

When he finally got Peter to watch tv with him, he was _not_ expecting the smaller man to throw himself across Deadpool’s lap. Peter’s legs were over one arm of the chair and his back rested against the other, but his ass was planted directly on Wade’s lap. His mind screamed _no_ but his dick screamed _yes._ A little too enthusiastically.

{Gross. Pedophile}

[He’ll be an adult in like a week…]

{He still doesn’t deserve to be disgusted the first time he fucks someone. We’d totally freak him out.}

[Don’t be a cockblock White.] Yellow whined.

{Whatever. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.}

Peter laughed quietly at something on the screen, shifting his ass absentmindedly to get more comfortable.

Deadpool shifted awkwardly, the way teenage boys do when they’re trying to hide a boner in class or something. The first few times Peter pretended not to notice, but after the fourth or so time he couldn’t stifle the snicker the burst from his lips. He looked up at Deadpool with a smirk, “Problem?” He teased.

Wade looked away awkwardly, “No why do you ask?”

“I don’t know you just seem… excited to see me is all.”

Wade shoved Peter’s shoulder gently, “Shut up okay? It’s been a while, I’m not exactly a playboy okay? I’m not used to such… close company. Or really any company that isn’t trying to kill me.”

[But is Petey tried to kill us we’d probably still be hard to be honest.]

Peter smirked, “Glad my not killing you is such a turn-on.”

Wade laughed awkwardly, “If only that worked on more people right?”

Peter bit his lip, looking up at Wade through dark eyelashes, “I only need it to work on you.”

{Fuck.}

[Please?]

Wade’s mouth was dry, it occurred to him that Peter could probably hear the way his heart was beating so rapidly, hear how aroused and confused all of this made him. For some reason that made it even hotter. Huh. Wade never really thought of himself as an exhibitionist but here we are.

“Well uh… it is.” Wade muttered.

Peter smiled, reaching forward to lift Wade’s mask, “Is this alright?”

“Y-yeah.” It came out as a sort of squeak, but Wade was nervous dammit.

Long nimble fingers slowly removed his mask, and though the idea of Peter having to look at his face any longer was kind of a major turn off, the enthusiasm with which Peter locked lips with him definitely brought back his arousal full force.

Wade froze for about five seconds, the five seconds it took Peter to sit up and move so he was straddling Wade’s lap. Peter’s hands can up to clasp behind Wade’s neck and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Wade’s and making this little _noise._ God Wade would never forget that sound for as long as he lived.

Eventually Wade responded, hands automatically gripping Peter’s narrow hips to pull him closer. Kissing Peter was somehow different than any of the other kisses he’d shared with people, somehow Peter’s lips fit perfectly against his and moved in a way perfectly synonymous to his own.

Wade broke the kiss, “I thought you wanted to wait Petey.” He reminded, even though every inch of his body screamed at him to not ruin his chance to have the perfect boy before him.

“There are other ways to get off besides full blown anal Wade. I thought you were more open minded than that.” Peter purred, eyes dark and fangs protruding from his gums.

Wade swallowed, blinking, “Y-yeah but-“

“Shh.” Peter laughed, pecking Wade’s lips, “Trust me when I say I know what I want.”

Their next kiss was rougher, more primal than sensual. Peter’s fangs kept scraping Wade’s tongue, leaving tiny cuts that healed in an instant, but the taste of his blood made Peter moan and the venom in his cuts made his tongue tingle in the best way. There wasn’t enough venom to hurt Wade in any way, because Peter wasn’t intentionally hurting him and Wade’s healing factor seemed stronger with his heart rate up like this.

As they kissed, Wade used his hands to massage Peter’s thighs, slowly working his way closer to Peter’s groin. Peter bucked forward into the new sensation, smirking a bit against Wade’s lips. In turn, Peter (Who should really be at least a little shy about this sort of thing) brought one of his hands down to rub against Wade’s cock through the material of his suit. The feeling was unexpected but more than welcome and caused a whining sound to escape Wade’s throat that was thankfully swallowed by another one of Peter’s moans into his mouth.

They spent a few minutes like that, Wade steadily getting more confident about getting his hands on Peter for real and Peter being unbelievably forward about basically giving Wade a handjob through his pants. After a while though Peter pulled back, “If I don’t get my hands on you soon I’m literally going to cum in my pants and I’d much rather save myself that mess.”

Wade laughed breathlessly, “So you want to give each other actual handjobs because it’s more convenient?”

Peter grinned, his eyes bright and face slightly flushed, “Exactly. It’s only practical Mr. Wilson.”

Wade snickered, leaning forward to kiss down Peter’s jaw as he snapped open the button of Peter’s jeans, pushing past the waistband of his boxers to take the other man’s cock into his hand. Peter moaned loudly, rocking forward into Wade’s hand. A pretty blush dusted his cheeks and his mouth fell open slightly. He looked up into Wade’s eyes and smirked, finding the zipper on the front of Wade’s costume and slowly dragging it down.

His lithe, pale hand wrapped around Wade’s member, Peter grinned, “No underwear Wade? Naughty.”

Wade choked on something between a moan and a laugh, “D-doesn’t work well with the s-suit… Jesus _Christ_ Peter.” His own hips jerked forward as Peter began to stroke him slowly, rhythmically.

Peter ducked his head forward to kiss Wade’s neck, fangs gently scraping along the sensitive flesh there. Wade moaned at how unexpectedly good that felt. He’d never felt anything like that before, the warm, wet heat of Peter’s tongue combined with the sharp stinging sensation of being cut by something so incredibly sharp.

Their hands started to speed up as they both became impatient to finish. Peter was first, releasing with a sharp cry and accidentally sinking his teeth into Wade’s throat. The sudden jolt of pain sent him over the edge, cumming all over Peter’s hand and his own lower stomach as a slow burning sensation spread through his neck.

Peter pulled back, panting and a small trickle of blood staining his lips a pretty red. The bite dripped blood for another few seconds before slowly healing over. There wasn’t enough venom in the bite to do anything more than paralyze a normal human, so within minutes the tingling-burning sensation stopped and left behind the sort of buzz you get after drinking way too much.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ Peter gasped, eyes big.

Wade grinned, leaning back in his chair, “No harm done Petey. That was fucking awesome.”

Peter laughed, “Yeah. It really was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written smut before! I'm updating early because we're going to go and see Deadpool again tonight. Leave me a comment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately no smut... or murder. Just boring old plot development.

The plan was to track Peter down through Wade. Deadpool had never been the type of person to even try and be secretive about his movements. Hell, last year on Valentine’s Day the man had left the Avengers a heart made out of several human hearts sewn together with his logo carved into each of them practically on their doorstep. Tony would even go so far as to say the mercenary was proud of his occupation. He left obvious evidence at crime scenes, and practically waved hello at security cameras.

However, nobody seemed to know where Deadpool lived. Nobody had ever even considered it to be an important fact that should be investigated. He didn’t have any connections (That they knew of) that knew where he hung out, and it wasn’t like he’d been listed in the goddamn phonebook. What they did find, however, was the number he gave out to people who required his ‘services’. What’s more, they found by accident, on a subway bathroom wall as if Deadpool was some type of prostitute. How fitting.

Steve had found it, naturally. Steve was so excited about the whole idea of modern public transportation. ‘So efficient.’ And ‘So inventive.’ Even though this was the same man who had flown in the quinjet with the rest of the Avengers on multiple occasions. He’d seen a little note written inside the bathroom stall that read: ‘ _You got a death threat to fulfill? We got bullets to fill people with! Call Deadpool for a killer time.’_ Followed by a phone number. Steve had taken a picture of it with his phone and texted it to Tony. To be honest Tony was more surprised Steve had figured out how to take a photo with his cellphone than the number he’d found.

So they’d made up some story about a big-name mafia boss that needed to be dealt with. Deadpool was meant to show up at an old warehouse downtown far enough away from civilization that they’d be able to catch him without endangering any civilians. Hopefully he’d know where Peter was, as Peter’s Aunt May hadn’t seen the boy in a few days, claiming he’d up and left after the first night he’d stayed, not even stopping to say goodbye.

Tony growled, he was so stupid! He could have made Peter come back to the Tower with him the last time he’d seen him, or had Nat and Clint take him home. But he’d just had to go and give the teenager his space, trying to be less like a controlling father and more like a teammate or friend Peter could confide in.

Too little too late. The poor kid must be so lost and confused. He’d probably run off because he was scared. Scared of the new developments in his powers and scared of his new potential to cause such severe damage. They had to find Peter before he hurt himself… or anyone else for that matter. It was hard to imagine Peter intentionally hurting _anyone,_ but they had to be certain it wasn’t a possibility.

The plan was simple. Once Deadpool was in the building, Clint would trap him with one of the new arrows Tony had developed, it would release a weighted net during its flight to immobilize Deadpool while Natasha could further incapacitate him. Tony and Steve would be positioned outside the building as backup, and once the mercenary was trapped, they would all come in the question him about Peter’s whereabouts.

They were to go to the warehouse in an hour to get Deadpool, everyone was nervous, because at this point Wade (of all people) was their last hope at reaching out to Peter. Plan B was to just search for the boy until they could force him back to the Tower, but nobody wanted that.

*

Peter was kind of annoying to sleep in the same bed with to be honest. At first the idea of sleeping next to his adorable little super hero had been appealing, but the little shit just kept kicking him in the ribs while he slept. Not to mention he sprawled out like a damn starfish, crowding Wade onto the very edge of the mattress.

But it was still pretty awesome to wake up next to someone, and not just because he’d been knocked unconscious and taken prisoner for a change. Peter was already awake when Wade woke up, informing Wade that he’d actually gotten about four hours of sleep for the first time in days.

They got up, both men complaining about the lack of food in his apartment and tiredly getting dressed for the day. Peter had forgone his attire of the last few days and had stolen one of Wade’s hoodies, grinning impishly at Wade when he’d given him a questioning look.

“What are you a teenage girl?” Wade snorted, strapping his holster to his thigh.

Peter stuck his tongue out, pulling on the pair of jeans he’d been wearing for the last few days (There was only a little blood on them so they were practically clean.), “Shut up its comfy.”

{Spidey actually looks pretty adorable.} White mused.

[Can we keep him?]

Wade rolled his eyes, “Peter isn’t a dog Yellow.” He reminded, then turned back to Peter, “Ready to go bust some skulls?”

*

Peter could tell something was wrong as soon as they arrived at the warehouse. It was way too quiet, and Peter could only hear four heartbeats inside. Surely Wade’s target would have more guards? Not to mention how they were literally in the middle of nowhere and the warehouse looked like it hadn’t been used in over a decade. Hell, this place still had damage from Loki’s attack on New York.

Wade must’ve realized something was amiss as well, because just then he held up a hand to stop Peter in is tracks, “Wait here.” He murmured.

“Like hell.” Peter scoffed, following after Wade as the other slowly approached the warehouse. Wade rolled his eyes, but allowed Peter to come with him, he figured that Peter could probably take care of himself. Cold probably take care of himself better than Wade could take care of himself to be honest.

The warehouse was empty but for a few torn tarps and some broken pallets. Wade rolled his eyes, looking around, “There’s no one here. Fan-fucking-tastic.”

Peter heard someone approaching from outside of the warehouse, two pairs of boots belonging to two strong, steady heartbeats. The closer they got, the more Peter realized that he recognized their scent. He froze, stepping back into the deep shadows along the walls, “The Avengers found us.” He growled at Wade.

Wade groaned like a kid who had been denied his favorite toy, “Do they know you’re here yet?”

“I don’t think so.” Peter shrugged.

Wade waved him away, “Just climb into the rafters like they do in the movies or something, I’ll take care of it.”

Peter rolled his eyes and did as Wade instructed, positioning himself just as Natasha and Clint came through the emergency exit door.

Natasha fixed Wade (Who was just standing in the middle of the warehouse like an idiot) with a cold glare, “Where’s Spiderman?” She growled.

Wade laughed awkwardly, “Spider who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It's pretty hard to update every day like I was before. Might switch updates to every other day. Leave me a comment babes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of important? The end is basically just filler/fluff-type stuff.

Peter rolled his eyes, so much for ‘distracting’ them. Wade could’ve said literally anything else and it would’ve been more discreet. Natasha and Clint obviously felt the same, because their eyes were narrowing in suspicion and they only moved closer to Wade, weapons aimed threateningly.

“Alright Deadpool, just tell us where Spiderman is. He could be in danger and this is only for his own good.” Natasha sighed, voice stern.

Wade made a show of looking around, “Why do you think I’d know where he is? If he was in trouble don’t you think he’d ask for your guys’ help before he asked for mine?”

Clint stepped forward now, expression professional but his eyes giving away a sort of fear that Peter had never seen in them before. “He might not know anything’s wrong. He’s unstable right now. Physically, emotionally, we aren’t sure. He could be in serious danger if we don’t get to him Wilson.”

Wade swallowed hard, fiddling with his hands nervously, “W-what kind of danger?”

Peter’s fists clenched. _Dammit Wade you better not give me away._

“We aren’t sure, it might not be anything serious, but if it is… this has the potential to cause him unthinkable pain. Possibly even death. You know he can’t recover from that like you can.” Natasha grimaced, “He’s probably scared, maybe defensive. He probably thinks we’re trying to control him or that we don’t trust him anymore. Peter isn’t thinking straight right now, he might make rash decisions. Decisions that he won’t be able to cope with once he’s in his right mind.”

Peter could tell where Wade’s mind went immediately after Nat said those last words. He was most likely thinking about last night, and the night before that. Fuck, the idiot probably thought all of Peter’s affectionate gestures were all lies. Wade was definitely hard enough on himself as it was, he didn’t need to start thinking Peter hated him too.

Wade looked at the floor, “I-I don’t know where he is. I haven’t seen him since the night Tony talked to him on that rooftop. But if I see him I’ll be sure to tell you guys okay? I’m worried about Spidey too. Can’t let anything happen to an ass like that right? Well, I can think of a fee thing-“

Clint cleared his throat, disgust evident in his expression, “Right well… keep us updated alright?” He turned to leave, Natasha shooting Wade one last glare and following after him.

“Wait what about my money?!” Wade exclaimed, moving to follow after them.

“If you find Spiderman then we’ll pay you!” Clint called back.

Once they were out of the warehouse and out of earshot, Wade called out to Peter, “You can come out now!”

Peter dropped down from his perch in the beams holding up the ceiling, “We should get out of here before Tony scans the area for signs of life. Maybe they’ll just write it off as some homeless person, but I doubt it.” He walked the opposite direction Nat and Clint had left, finding a place where the thin metal making up one of the loading doors had detached from its frame and bending it back enough to fit a human body through.

Deadpool followed, not saying anything until they made it a bit closer to the main city, “What they said, about you being in danger and being to hurt and confused to make the right choices… were they right? Are you feeling lost or, or reckless?” Wade’s voice was quiet, with a note of nervousness as if he expected Peter to be offended by the question and leave him or something.

Peter scoffed, “I’m gonna be fine Wade, don’t get all flighty on me now.”

Wade stopped walking, fingers twitching nervously and eyes growing wide behind his mask, “But how can I be sure I’m not somehow making this worse? God, what if this is all my fault and you’re hurt beyond repair? I should’ve taken you home the other night after Tony-“

Peter pressed a hand over Wade’s mouth, halting the flow of words before he could convince himself that he’d somehow ruined everything, “Wade! Stop it, I’m fine okay? I’ll be okay. I feel better than I have in years and I’m finally happy with the way my life is going. I am happy that I get to spend time away from the Tower and school, and most importantly I’m happy I get to spend my time with you. The Avengers are just being their normal, overprotective and overbearing selves. Understand?”

Wade nodded meekly, slightly ashamed of himself for panicking but unable to quiet the nagging voice(s) in his head telling him how badly he’d screwed everything up. “Sorry Petey.” He whispered.

‘Petey’ rolled his eyes, linking arms with Wade and dragging him down the street, “All is forgiven you dork, now let’s find some food, I’m starving here.”

*

Seriously they had to stop eating such crappy-quality food. Why did the greasiest, most unhealthy food have to be the best and the cheapest though? I mean, it’s not like it would _really_ hurt either of them. The perks of superpowers amiright? But no healing factor could completely take away the stuffed, ‘I just ate way too much Thanksgiving Dinner’ feeling one would expect after eating seven Big Macs in a row.

“Why did you need s _even_ Wade?” Peter sighed, smirking at the sight of the mercenary hunched over his stomach in the corner of the room, groaning.

Wade whimpered, looking up at Peter pitifully, “They’re so _good_ though.” He complained.

“You’re being way too dramatic about this for someone who sawed his own hand off.”

He flopped back on the grimy floor dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes, “This is _worse_ though. I’d rather perform open-heart surgery on myself.”

Another eye roll, “You wouldn’t need to perform open heart surgery on yourself. You can heal remember?”

Wade sat up, blinking like he’d just remembered the yeah he _could_ heal from anything, “Oh yeah. Hey look you cured me Petey!”

“You’re an idiot.” Peter deadpanned.

Wade batted his lashes and smiled in a way that was probably meant to be seductive but was ruined by the food stuck to his face from his hands, “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“I’m so lucky.” Peter snorted, pushing Wade away from him, “Do you feel better?”

“Kinda?”

“And what did you learn from this experience?” Peter asked slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

Wade grinned, holding up a finger, “If I’m going to over eat I should at least order a variety of food items.”

“…Sure Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better than nothing I guess? I don't know, not really in the mood to write lately. Sorry about the slow updates, short updates, and lack of story development. At this point I'm just going to be updating whenever I can. In a few weeks we're going on a vacation so I might get more or less writing in then depending on how the trip goes. Leave me a comment, maybe some ideas about pot development if you have any to help me over this writer's block. Love you guys, thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short as fuck chapter. Plot development. Murder, aging. Basically just me trying to make a comeback after like two months of absence. Sorry about that.

It had been a few weeks and, without really noticing, Peter had turned eighteen. Normally, and as had been the case every year prior, Peter was ecstatic for his birthday and the idea of independence looming closer and closer. But as of late, his life had been a little bit hectic.

He’d managed to get out with Wade on a few of his jobs, slowly getting better at killing with the pride a child might have for learning to ride his bike.  Wade had shown him all of the little tips and tricks he could think of, in more matters than just killing. The two still hadn’t fucked, but that didn’t stop them from touching each other in more than friendly ways and making jokes that would make a stripper blush.

Today they were out on an easy job. Kill the random fast food worker that knew too much, get a pretty decent amount of cash out of it. They hadn’t seen the Avengers again. Probably because they made every effort to avoid the heroes after their last encounter. It’s amazing what actually paying attention to your surrounds did for one’s stealth. It actually was surprisingly easy to avoid the spandex crew. They left a trail of destruction wherever they went. As long as you avoided the police sirens, you were all set.

Wade jumped across the rooftop in front of him, turning back to wait for his younger partner. “Care to give me a lift Spidey-pants?” He smirked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the next building over, a towering skyscraper that was significantly taller than the surrounding structures.

Peter rolled his eyes and stepped up beside Wade, “You could easily scale that, lard-ass.” He sighed.

“But Peterrrrr, it would take so long… and – and I could fall!” Wade nodded in affirmation at his own words, “Yeah, you wouldn’t want me to fall all that way and hurt myself would you? Could you live with that on your mind? How would you get out of bed in the morning? How-“

Peter covered Wade’s mouth through the mask, “Alright, alright. If you shut up I’ll give you a ride on up.”

Deadpool pumped a fist in the air and climbed on Peter’s back piggy-back style. “Onward, trusty steed.”

“Shut up.”

*

They made it to their victim’s apartment and made themselves comfortable on the couch while they waited for the man to arrive home from work. It took longer than expected, and by the time they heard the tell-tale click of the door unlocking, they had already ordered a pizza and completed all of the saved files on the guy’s Call of Duty: Black Ops game.

The man, or teenager as it appeared, froze in the doorway when he saw them. “W-who are you?” He whispered, face pale.

Wade tossed his controller aside and scooted a pizza box over to find his gun. He picked it up casually and pointed it at the poor guy, “Oh hey! Miles, right? Unfortunate name. Yeah, could you do me a favor and come inside? We really don’t need more witnesses, and there’s a bit of a draft. You wouldn’t your guests to be cold, right?”

The guy – Miles – shook his head slowly, dazed. He turned and shut the door behind him softly.

“Good, good.” Wade cooed, “Now, why don’t you come here? You seem like a cool dude, I won’t even kill you like I was asked to!”

Miles seemed to relax minutely, “Y-you won’t?” Relief brought color back to his face and he shuffled closer to the mercenary.

“No!” Wade said amicably, “Petey here will!”

The target’s eyes went wide and he started to turn around, “Wha-“

Peter effectively cut him off by sinking his fangs into Mile’s throat, jerking his head to the side in a move that snapped his neck and caused his exposed jugular to gush dark lifeblood with new vigor.

Peter looked up and met Wade’s eyes through the mask, an animalistic gleam in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I suck balls guys. I know. I've been going through tough shit like, mentally lately, but that isn't really a good excuse, is it? No. Regardless, the old noggin' ain't doing to well, and I channeled some of my budding instability into this chapter. Also, your comments are fucking delightful, so thanks. It seriously is my only motivation to keep writing. To keep doing anything really. But I'm back, eh? I'll try and update a lot more frequently, and I could really use some good ol' fashioned feedback about what you'd all like to see here in this story. Love you guys!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch...

A few days later, Peter woke up with a blinding headache, worse than anything he’d ever felt before. It felt as if an otter was trying to break open his skull with a rock to get at the tender brains inside. He couldn’t see a thing, nor could he hear much of anything past the pounding of blood in his ears.

“Agh!” Peter groaned, rolling out of the bed and onto the cold floor. Not only was his skull basically splitting open, but waves of nausea passed through his body over and over again, causing him to bring up his dinner.

Wade woke up at the sound of Peter’s body hitting the floor, bolting upright and rolling to the other side of the bed so he could peer down at his little spider. “Uhmmm…” Wade glanced around awkwardly, “You okay Spidey?”

Peter’s only response was to groan again and heave up the rest of his stomach’s contents. Except this time they were tinged pink with blood.

Wade’s eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed to crouch beside his boyfriend {Were they boyfriends?} [Shut up.].

“Peter? Baby Boy you have to look at me… do you hear me? …Petey?” The mercenary took the smaller man’s face in his hands and turned it towards him. The sight that greeted him almost made _him_ vomit.

Blood, dried and fresh, ran down his beloved little spider’s face from every orifice. It was caked around his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Big, black eyes stared unseeingly up at him, tinged with confusion, “Wade? M-my head hurts…” Peter mumbled absently, “I don’t feel so good…” He turned his body quickly to throw up again, this time he could only cough up a stream of blood and bile.

{Fuck.}

[You can say that again.]

“Shit. Shit, Petey? I’m – I’m gonna call Tony okay? He and Brucie… they’ll fix you right up. I promise, okay? Just hang on…” Wade scrambled to find his cellphone in the mess of clothing on the floor. Finding his cell, Wade scrolled until he found Tony’s name in his contacts.

He was about to press the send button when a feeble, shaking hand stopped him, “N-no Wade. They’ll find me. They can’t – “ Peter was cut off by a fit of coughing and dry heaving, dark blood staining too pale lips.

“I- I have to baby. Something’s seriously wrong. Just hang tight okay? Think about something soothing… like flowers! Or uh… ripping people’s throats out! That always cheers you up, right?” He quickly patted Peter on the head and pressed send.

It rang for a long time. Wade almost thought the hero was just going to ignore him but he finally picked up. “Wade? Why are you calling me at four in the morning?” A sleepy, pissed off, and hungover voice answered.

Another familiar and sleepy voice sounded in the background, “Tony? Who’s calling so early? Tell them to go away.”

Deadpool grinned, “Steve? Is that the hero of America I hear? I always knew you two were fucking. Who bottoms? I bet it’s – “

Tony cut him off sharply, “Wade get to the damn point. Why are you calling me?”

Wade frowned down at Peter’s shaking, pale body that had curled into his side. “Something’s wrong with Spidey.” He murmured.

Tony’s voice instantly became alert, “Peter? He’s with you?”

“Yeah… and he really isn’t doing too well. He’s whiter than a ghost and throwing up blood. I don’t think he can hear or see me either. I… I don’t know who else I can turn to for help.” Wade’s voice wavered slightly. “Can you guys come and get him? I think he passed out.”

*

When Peter awoke next he was soaked in sweat and freezing cold. Everything was blurry and four ink black figures stood around where he lay. Their forms shook slightly, as if they were no more than projections or smoke. The shadowy figured glared down at him with crimson eyes and spoke to each other in a deep language he’d never heard before.

“W-where am I?” He whispered, heartbeat rising rapidly. “Don’t hurt me. Please.”

One of the figures reached a cold hand out towards his limp, defenseless body, murmuring something in that strange language. As soon as the creature touched him he screamed out, feeling like hot pokers had been shoved through the tissue of his shoulder. The being immediately retreated, saying something to the other monsters surrounding him. Just before Peter passed out again, he saw one of the other creatures reach for something behind it, and felt one last stab of terror and pain before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter is better than no chapter okay? And yes, I know it's literally been months since I've updated. Sorry about that? I'm not sure how much I wanna continue this story to be honest. Comment below to tell me your thoughts, ideas for future chapters, to make my day, or if you have any ideas for other stories I could write. Love you guys!


	20. Can it Ever be Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's experiencing some side effects

            Wade yanked his hand away from Peter as he screamed, cradling it to his chest and staring at his spider’s writhing body in horror. “What’d I do?” He whimpered, looking at the three Avengers opposite him.

Bruce looked at Peter sadly, “His nerves must be incredibly sensitive. I’m afraid we can’t touch him for now unless absolutely necessary. Maybe once his fever breaks we’ll be able to comfort him. You did the right thing bringing him to us Wade. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“I-is he going to be okay? He’s not like… dying right?”

“Honestly?” Bruce sighed, rubbing his temple, “I don’t know. I really hope not, but I don’t know.”

[Lucky him if he does die.]

{Why would that be lucky?}

[Because then he won’t have to be stuck with this fuckwit like we are!]

Wade grit his teeth, fighting tears as he looked at Peter’s limp body, “He’d be so mad if he knew I brought him to you.” He choked out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, “He’d probably shoot me on the fuckin’ spot.”

“I think his body is beginning to reject the changes that the spider venom caused. Maybe his body is trying to fight the cell’s mutation like its some type of cancer. We’ll try and keep him in a medically induced coma for now. He shouldn’t have to suffer any more than necessary.”

“Is there any way to like, clean his blood? Take out the venom? I mean I know we can’t even cure normal cancer yet but there has to be something.” His voice cracked, “There has to be.”

***

Peter’s eyes opened and all he saw was white. The ceiling, he supposed. It was strange, Peter felt like he was suspended in some type of fog. Like his senses had all dulled and all he wanted to do was sleep. Something wasn’t right.

There was a sound to his left. It sounded like someone had just been punched in the gut and had had the wind knocked out of them.

“Peter? Are you awake baby boy?” A face swam into view. No, not a face. A mask? Why would someone be wearing a Halloween costume in a hospital? Maybe it was Halloween. Was he even in a hospital? Should he ask the masked guy?

Peter tried to sit up but realized there was something holding his down. Restraints. A thick strap of leather across his chest, wrists, and ankles. Was he some kind of criminal? And why did he not feel bad about that thought?

“Am I… a sociopath?” Man his throat was dry.

The masked guy paused and tilted his head in thought. “Maybe. I thought we decided labels were for losers though. Anyways, are you feeling alright? Any… burning sensations?”

“Burning? Like an STD or something? Uh, no.”

“Well no, more of a… ‘Every cell in my body is being torn apart’ I guess.”

Peter glanced down at his body expectantly, like he might start screaming in pain at any second. “None of that either. Where am I?”

The masked guy seemed to flinch slightly at that question. He shifted his weight awkwardly and backed up a bit, hands behind his back, “We might be in like…. Maybe…. Stark Tower?” Then he seemed to jump like he’d been shocked, “I know you don’t want anything to do with this place but I didn’t know where else to take you!”

Peter didn’t react to this news at all, he just blinked slowly and tried to process the situation, “So not a hospital then. Was I sick?”

The stranger’s emotions were hard to decipher with the mask on but Peter got the hgeneral idea that he was confused, “Um. Yeah. Really sick. ‘Vomiting blood and screaming’ sick.”

“Then why didn’t you take me to a hospital?”

The door to the plain white room opened with a soft mechanical beep and another man entered, “Ah, I see you’re awake Mr. Parker. How are you feeling?” The man – his doctor maybe – smiled gently.

“Fine I guess. What was wrong with me?”

The doctor (?) pursed his lips and took a seat by Peter’s bed. “Your body was rejecting your mutation. I’m afraid the only way to fix it was to repress the gene completely. You’re… normal again.”

Before Peter could say anything masked guy stood up angrily, “You _what?_ I didn’t even know you could do that! You didn’t say that’s what you were going to do! And why wouldn’t you use something like that on yourself Jolly Green?”

Peter’s doctor didn’t even flinch. “I’m afraid it wouldn’t work on either of us Wade. The gamma radiation damaged all of my cells irreparably, and your… conditioning did something similar to you.”

Peter could tell they were talking about something important. Honestly though, he didn’t give a fuck. He needed answers. “Sorry to interrupt but can someone explain what the hell is going on? What are you talking about mutations? Who the fuck are you people? Better yet, who the fuck am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware it has been a disgustingly long time since I've updated. Who knows if any of you even want to read this story anymore or if you've all died of old age. But I'm back in black baby with a new disgustingly short chapter for you to cry about. Leave hate comments below! Toodles~


End file.
